The Howling
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: darkness comes in most places no one is the same and we all know fear is real but what if a beast is realeased
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

It was a warm and clear summer night, the tree branches were swaying in the gentle breeze. The full moon was bright and glowing a beautiful shade of silver. The two-story brick house you looked on was small, and wasn't as impressive as the others, it was clearly, the oldest home in town. The dark gray shingles had been recently replaced and looked almost-out of place, with the foundation starting to crumble and the bricks almost ready to fall out. The windows and around the roof was peeling. the roof had a large dusty attic and one large stained-glass window. When the moon showed thought it seemed to make the shards dance on the floor. The stain glass was so beautiful; you only needed to look at it to feel the history radiating from the small house. There was a small balcony on the second floor where a young man that lived there would sit. When the full moon was out The young man's name is Naruto Hunter, when you looked at him just by the moonlight; He's apeared to be almost tall, lean-looking young man with light brown hair was like a freshly stained table eyes slightly apart but not over done,. maybe it was a trick from the moon or something it seemed from time to time his eyes seemed to glow. Were most people eyes glowed red from camera flash. He would glow bright green. they were normally brown but when he would become excited or really happy they would change to a golden color or if he got upset or mad they would turn black. When they turned black it seemed to give him the look of a wolf. His face would contort and his eyes seemed to move further apart His skin was a dark bronze. By working outside on his cousin's farm over summer. noise bent somewhat he inhailed and exhaild some, he was musceled bound from doing the things He enjoyed sports, racing and fighting, anything that would get his adrenalin pumping that is. As he looked down at watch it was about to turn midnight at any. Naruto was becoming very restless this night he was so amazed at the moons beauty, It seemed as though it was hiding a secret that it would not tell. Tonight he was even more restless than usual: tomorrow he would leave home for the first time in his life to go to college. Naruto was enjoying- No loved the sight of the full moon, she had a way of calming him down, while staring at the pockmarked surface. He never under stood why it was one of the few things that calmed him down, but it did. He was obsessed with the moon, as if she calling him. Naruto stared at the moon, trying to force her secrets from her. He kept looking toward it when suddenly something familiar caught his eyes. Maybe a couple of miles from home, he saw his high school. It looked small and forlorn from here. It felt like only yesterday that he walked onto the stage to receive his diploma from the principal. It didn't matter that it actually happened two months ago. He thought back to all the wild things that he had done, from the very beginning of his freshman year, right through to the end of his senior year. The pranks, The parties, fighting and flirtations. He would probably go down in school history…. He sighed thinking of all the good memories knowing that they were over and that he won't experience them anymore but Kay at least he had them and he is going to make new ones in college. Tomorrow he would leave home for the first time in his life. After a few minutes of looking at the school and the small town he looked back at the moon After ten minutes turned to half an hour, Naruto finally stood up from his spot; he knew that he would need to get some sleep before the long trip to Nashville. Naruto turned around and moved over to the open window carefully. He made sure that it would always stay open whenever he went out on the roof: He started to remember the time when he'd been caught outside in the cold if it couldn't get worse it was on one of the coldest night during the winter, He was so thankful that he was wearing some warms cloths even if they were just a simple long sleeve shirt and a light pair of sweet pants. Then the embarrassment of him asking Tiff and Minato for help He hated when he stuttering from the combination of the cold and nervousness, then they were force to breaking the window to get it open when it was jammed He could still see his Foster-sister face that smirk was so annoying. Once inside, he closed the window locking it shut and looking into the medium size room. Its black paint covering every part of the room as it held no form of color in it. He felt an inner peace with the color; he had requested this as he was beginning high school. On one of the walls, you were able to at least see three swords hanging, in their own respectable colors that held a symbol of might – Crimson Red, black and silver. He quietly moved across the room: everyone else was sleeping at this hour. He set the alarm clock for about eight o'clock: he desired to have an early start his eyes showed light dark circles as a sign of the last few days of no sleep from the partying and celebrating. There he began try and get as much sleep in the small set of hours before the morning but it would probably be enough as he would stay awake for days on end and all he could need if he wanted to be just a single hour of sleep even if it was dangerous. Just as he was close to fall into his slumber he said to himself in a ritualistic way.

"Tomorrow is a new day."

What Naruto didn't, know was during his longest time outside on the roof he was being watched from the very front of his own yard. A man had been watching Him as he stood there. His face was obscured by the darkness along with being the under his broad-rim hat placed over his, and was dressed in a matching long, leather overcoat that hid his body frame. If the street light hadn't been hung over him flickering that night, no-one would have even seen this stranger. Not even the dogs wanted to bark at him, they whimpering with fear at his presence and began running away with their tails tucked at his glance. The light started flickering Faster, on and off, on and off, it Seemed like it was about to die. Strangest, though, was that the light had been changed just that morning…. The light blinked a couple more time, fighting desperately to still shine, soon it was gone and the mysterious stranger was gone. The light sighed back into existence. There the dogs calm down and enter into their respective homes. The following morning arrived sooner than he hoped for; Naruto was woken by a horrible screeching noise that was blasting from the other side of the room. It was the alarm clock when it hit eight o'clock.

"Damn clock,"

he grunted, rolling out of bed to turn it off. The thing simply annoyed him to no end in the morning were he just wanted to throw it out the window, but knew he that wouldn't happen. He dragged his feet over to the bathroom, and as he got to the door, he notice that it was closed. Not wanting to be rude, he knocked and grinned as the grouchy, feminine voice screaming,

"Stay out! I'm not fully dressed!"

That could only Sakura, his Foster-sister, and Naruto knew from experience that she might be there for at least over an hour getting ready, even if she wasn't going anywhere. She was also going to the very same college Naruto was heading to, without the desire to waste time, he decided to use the guest bathroom hidden under the stairs. Finishing his morning routine, he went back to his room to get dressed. A pair of old ripped jeans that he used for working or free time one of his black t-shirts and a simple Dodge hat that he had gotten a while back. he gave a sigh as he was in his normal clothing and not in boxers he may have gotten use to wearing them with his adopted-family but still on certain day's he felt uncomfortable with them and he needed to get some of the last of his boxes in the 'demon' before he got going.

Naruto made his way outside, as he was holding up one of the boxes filled with his possessions to place inside the car – The Demon. The Demon was a 1971 Dodge Demon; the car itself is a classic with its traditional paint job a dark green, and while on the bottom edges it was bright, neon green. If anyone was lucky enough to get a good look under the hood of this great creature, they would find a 426 hemi engine. Naruto and his foster father, Minato, had worked on the Demon for at least five whole years, and it was probably one of the very few things that they ever agreed on in their entire lives. When you turned it on it could scare anything with its roaring engine. It could make women go wild when they road it sometimes they were too scared to even go in it after they hear it come in but Naruto being a persuasive one. His own mother used to say when she talked about him to some of her friends,

"You could talk your way out of jail if you needed too. But if I found out you did go I'll whoop you." It always made him laugh god he missed her.

As he moved to get the rest of his boxes into the trunk of the Demon he saw her he couldn't help but chuckle. She was standing by the front door, her back to him. She looked like she was going to pick up a box that was too heavy for her, and as she bent over to struggle with the box, Naruto felt a mischievous grin spread over his face. What better time to pull one of his age-old pranks on his sister? He silently stalked up behind her, raising his right hand slowly till it was in the perfect position. Just as she got the strength to raise the box, Naruto swung his hand as fast as he could Sakura shrieked as his hand made contact with her butt. She jumped away from him as Naruto laughed, almost tripping over the box in shock. When she turned around, she slammed her fist into her brother's stomach as hard as she could. A fire began to burn in her light hazel eyes, shooting daggers at him with pure fury as she began to scream.

"What the hell, Naruto!" But it wasn't the only thing as she continued

"Why did you do that? It really hurt, you ass! I hope we don't have to see each other for a long time once we're in college!"

Naruto barely heard what she was saying past his pleasure at the prank.

"I'd say I'm – ha, ha, ha – sorry – ha, ha – but I can't – ha, ha, ha, ha – resist you just – ah ha – make it too easy!"

He doubled over laughing, wiping a small tears away, trying to calm down. Sakura crossed her hands and huffed, her face red. Naruto stared incredulously at his extremely pissed step-sister and said,

"Oh come off it Sakura, you have got to get a new sense of humor, because yours seemed to have ran away from you." He then picked the box she was struggling with easily. Naruto wondered to himself why she couldn't just pick it up herself. It felt almost like it was box full of foam. He moved straight over to trunk of Sakura's cherry-red 2010 Chevy Camaro. Even though her father hated Chevy and felt that they were evil sending jobs to other countries away from hard workers. but when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday she looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes you could imagined and acted as sweet as honey. He just caved in It is one of Sakura's most prized possession, and she had gotten it no more than six months ago for her birthday as a gift from their father for her eighteenth birthday. Naruto then finally realized that Sakura didn't even try to pick up the boxes after all, rather she began to watching him from aganst the wall beside the front door. The trunk was a lot smaller than most car's; and it didn't look like it would even hold this last box. But Naruto had to try, so he pushed and shoved it in. He finally decided to jump on the box and the thing actually it stuck in there. He slammed the trunk shut.

"Hey! Be careful with my car, you pain!" she yelled out at him from the wall

Right there her phone rang; some has been boy-band's song that she still liked a lot, using it as her ringtone, holding up her first finger as she started to answer it. Naruto heaved an exasperated sigh. Five minutes in girl-language meant more along the lines of five hours.

Sakura was fairly pretty as for someone he pretty much considered a sisters went, with long raven hair that flowed gently over her shoulders, and her blue eyes were as bright as a clear summer sky. Her body, Naruto supposed, was perfect since she had the perfect hourglass frame. The most amazing thing about her was that she could eat as much as she wanted to and not gain a single pound, unless she really tried to. Her face could make a man blind, or so his friends said, but beside the hot body, she owned an intelligent mind. Sakura had what any woman would desire and kill to have. His sister only down side was her arrogance when she desired something she would stop at nothing to get it. Sakura walk back over to Naruto as she closed her phone and said to him almost with great haste.

"Naruto, it was John. His car broke down and can't be fixed for some time. He needs to join you in the Demon and go with you. I said it was ok with you, got it?"  
Naruto rolled his eyes, wishing that she would have discussed this, or even better, that John had called him instead. Sometimes there was something about John that confused him about how he acted but that was him and Naruto wouldn't change him another way. Sakura stepped into her car and waved good-bye playing one of her playlist songs, something she couldn't go a day without as she drove away from their home going from zero to fifty-four in thirty second's which Was slow to him. Naruto around soon as he knew he was almost done with his packing: all he needed was to get a few more things and he would be on his way. Heading to the front door for what could be the last time in a while, he heard a loud, strong bark coming from behind. Naruto turned around, wondering whose dog this was. He turned around giving off a big smile as he looked know who it was. He saw a mighty dog with golden-brown fur, liquid brown eyes and a slightly curved tail standing near the passenger side of his car. It was his faithful old dog, Buddy. He was a rare breed to find, being a Rhodesian ridgeback. Naruto remember rescuing Buddy when he was still a puppy and a skin-and-bone one with two burnt marks on his ears. They had become the best of friends almost instantly when he had taken Buddy home, and the dog would never leave his side at all, if he could help it. Buddy looked at Naruto with those large, almost puppy like eyes as if to say: Naruto please takes me with you. It hurt him that he wasn't able too.

"Sorry boy, you can't come with me. And don't give me those eyes, you know they get me," Naruto took Buddy by the collar and walked him into the house, knowing it would be a long time before they saw each other again. He released the dog inside the house, and Buddy bounded over onto the green leather couch, and laying his head upon the armrest. Normally, Naruto would usually get after him and make him get off the couch, but decided to leave him alone today;

He was leaving, after all. Naruto looked to see his foster parents: his foster mother was sitting at the dining room table, drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee with some French vanilla cream stirred into it. Looking at her, and her rich red hair with flyaway in her eyes, her hair was obviously wild, and no matter what she did she was just not able to tame it. Her eyes were just like Sakura's; pure blue like the sky, and her name was Tiffany but almost everyone would simply call her Tiff. Naruto called out a greeting to her, but all she simply did was wave at him. Probably because she was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone talk in the morning without her second cup of coffee, and by the looks of it, this was only her first. She was almost unnerving to be around sometimes; if Tiff looked at someone, it seemed like she was almost looking into the very soul of a person. I was because of her that Naruto was even a part of this family: when he was much younger, his parents died in an unexpected car crash, and neither of his grandparents wanted to adopt him – granted, one side was already dead and the other thought he was worse than the black plague. But Naruto's luck changed one day. He was in a middle of a fight with three children at a random small orphanage leaving that town, when Tiff came over and helped him out. After a while, she came over visiting him whenever she could till she decided to become a foster parent and requested Naruto personally, and Sakura became almost like a sister over time he felt her as his mother they may not be related by blood but it was their bond they had almost as if she had given birth to him anyway. He still remembered his birth mother a bit, but Tiff well they were pretty much the same both was kind and loving with a heart of gold. Moving over to the living room, he looked to see what looked like a sixty-inch TV that was playing last night's recorded football game near the final moment were the team his foster father was rooting for was behind by six. Sitting in a leather chair, was that very same man, Minato his name. Minato was a mechanic, so he was a strong, burly man from working on cars and a few other types of machines. His head was completely bald from a freak accident in the shop. Minato had never liked Naruto that much; it was strange and Naruto knew that it was because of Tiff that he was even here, sometimes: she was the only one who could keep him fairly calm. Minato was more like a coin that was being flipped: one minute he could be a nice guy the next he was as mean as a rattle snake being kicked in the air. Now Minato on the other hand was different he had this disliking of Naruto sometimes he had this look like he was trying to keeping some big secret from everyone even Tiff, something that no one would ever know even if someone tortured him into telling he would probably spit in their eyes.

Naruto walked over to the last box and picked it up; it was filled with some of his random stuff. He looked over at his foster father, who looked up at him and said, "See you whenever, kid."

"So long, Minato."

Naruto called over his shoulder as he put the box into the Demon. Naruto got into his car, and took a few moments to appreciate how the seat had molded to fit him perfectly. He placed the key in the ignition and started it up, turned the radio on and listened as it played some country song. He shifted the car into reverse, and left the place knowing it would be a long time till he would see it again, and drove away to collect John.

John's house wasn't that far away; it seemed like it was pretty much down the road from Naruto. He could have walked down there, and often had before he got his license. Slightly run down and messed up on the side but it was still a homely place. Naruto parked in front of the house, appreciating the rumbling purr of the engine before switching it off, and walking to the front door. This house was beautiful; almost one hundred years old, judging by the style. Naruto could faintly hear children laughing and playing at the other houses in the street. 'THUMP THUMP TUMP THUMP!' He pounded on the door impatiently. He was just about to knock again, fist raised, but the door swung open, revealing John standing on the other side. His eyes were crossed, staring at Naruto's closed fist almost an inch from his own nose which was curved from an accident that happen when they were little when he fell off the old oak tree in the back yard. But Naruto was very impressed; his best friend hadn't even flinched: not one little bit.

People didn't expect much from John when they saw him; the eighteen year-old was quite a bit rounder than most of the people his age, and his hair hung down over his eyes, and most that ever got a chance to see it would notice they would see a set of grey eyes almost like a stormy sky. He wasn't into anything fashion wise only what ever felt conferrable. The clothes he wore weren't necessarily loose-fitting, but what he wore looked strange on him and anyone really as he wore cloths that mix matched and shoes simply too big for his feet. Whenever Naruto offered to help him with getting different types of clothes, John would say he didn't want any fashionable cloth and that it wasn't because he was poor or anything, he just didn't have a sense of fashion, even if it was standing right in front of him. But, that never stopped him; he just kept what he felt was comfortable to him. John wasn't very active, but it didn't make him some weakling: he could be an even match against Naruto but he just wasn't into fighting and usually only did it when he had no choose. Naruto looked at his friend and saw that he was only holding a single box in his arms, nothing else.

"Is that all you have? You do realize we aren't coming back." Naruto asked. Annoyance glittered in John's eyes as he answered Naruto's question.

"This is all my stuff; I sold the rest of it to get all the things for college and other stuff I needed."

They walked down to the Demon and they buckled up and John asked Naruto: "When do I get to drive the Demon?" Naruto snorted, chuckling wryly. John caught the look on his friend's face, and it said: "Not going to happen Ever!" Naruto might trust John in sorting things, but when it came to driving the demon… well it wasn't going to happen. John always had this… issue of crashing into things. Naruto replied with:

"Remember what you did to that 69' Mustang I had helped you repaired and investing three grand into when we first found it. No-one could put it back together again."

John narrowed his eyes looking straight at Naruto.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" John said soon as Naruto responded to him. "Never in your life"

They were almost out of this small town they were one of the very few people to really leave nobody truly left the town normally when your born in this small town and lived your pretty much her forever but sometimes there are the few that leave and never return but it rarely happened. When John decided to go and touch the radio to change the station to some station other than the country in some guy named after coins. A big mistake on his part, as Naruto smacked his hand and told him that if he touched the radio again, it would be the last thing John would ever do or in simpler wards

"driver picks the station passenger deals with it."

To them time was slow but they kept moving from minute seemed like hours. The road became dark and lifeless as they droves down it John in the passenger side seemed to passed out from the confer the Demon rode down the smooth road like he always did one of his small problems that caused him to crash but Naruto he still had large dark circles over his eyes. He looked onto that dark road then for a second looked over at John who was sleeping peaceful. He thought as he drove "God I'm so tired, how long I have been driving for five, six hours?" There as Naruto looked into the darkness there was no street light and the only way he could see where he was going was from his head light's that shine bright in the darkness. He was right driving being quiet with the music off so it not disturb the person next to him which drove Naruto the midst of boredom wanting something to listen to as he drove but he wasn't going to stop he felt like he was half way there and nothing would stop him till he made it. But it didn't seem to be working and he felt like he was going to fall asleep and fast but he slapped himself as hard as he could not knocking him out it felt like it wasn't going to work but he kept himself busy. He drove faster rolling the windows down having the cold air hit him which kept him awake. It wasn't long till he saw the light of some gas station. he decided he wasn't going to crash the demon he put it in parked pushed the seat back and feel into a short sleep telling himself

"Just a few minute then I'll get back on the road." There he fell asleep with nothing but the darkness in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again this is your friendly secret wwriter well i see i have some fans a lot of them and well i am proud but i do want reviews and i know the charictor are not how they are normally desribed and they're not them self that because this is a real novel and the name have been changed for you readers ok and please enjoy sign the Author._**

Chapter 2: settling in

he looked onto the area knowing that he overslept as he looked at the clock on his wrist which said it was around noon Narutothough as Sasukewoke him up "I must have been more tired than I thought I was." there he revved the engine into full blast and went for it going over the speed limit but there wasn't a single patrol car to be seen so he didn't have to worry about it for now. They were close as Sasukelooked onto the map it was about a mile or two from were they were currently at but they could see the but they could almost see it from here that old college well it wasn't that old only about fifty maybe sixty years old. Its name is Avonn's Narutoand Sasukehad just entered into the parking lot it was a gorges afternoon as it was almost late in the afternoon. There were many cars in the lot and there looked like there wasn't enough room to find any spot to park it. Sasukewas overcome with excitement as he looked at the old building the first thing he said as he saw it was "wow" for the entire school looked amazing as they were driving passed a stone building the building was old but seemed like it was strong as many of the bricks looked like they were replaced over the years. But Narutoon the other hand was too busy looking at all the beautiful young co-eds that were sitting under a large old oak tree. They were each wearing a different kind of clothing most of the tops were ether short t-shirts or belly shirt and the lower wear was mostly tight skinny jeans and shorts that barley covered anything. They seemed to be looking at him in the Demon and one of them winked their right eye. It was a distant away from the parking lot but freed could tell and he was unable to keep his eyes off them. It truly wasn't until Sasukepulled his head away which was hard as one of the co-ed accidently dropped her books and bent over to pick them up. Narutolooked to see a black ford truck and screamed "Oh, shit!" Narutopaid attention to the road but it was a good thing thought because if it wasn't for the fact Narutohad good response time he surely would have hit that ford truck and badly gotten hurt. He slid out of the way and narrowly missed him he stopped to look and check but all he saw if the guy driving the truck had stopped, but he hadn't. In fact, he couldn't even see what had happened to that truck. There as Narutolooked in front of him he felt a small bit of good luck as he saw a parking space put big enough to put the Demon in there without the worry of it getting dented by some carless person. Narutohad finally gotten out of the Demon with no trouble making sure he didn't hit another person's car he reached and made sure it was completely locked and no way it would be open unless you had the Key's with it not wanting anything to happen to this strong and mighty car. There Narutoand Sasukewalked up to the main building at Argo's so they would be able to get completely register in there and getting the key and number to the room they would be staying in for the rest of the semester. There as they got into the hallway to the dean of registration's they saw a woman around the age of thirty in a high class suit and there Narutoknew that they were the dean and she was typing on the computer he looked at her and she looked nice she had long red hair and was short there wasn't anything fancy about here not really any makeup. Narutowalked up to the woman who as he looked at the name on her desk said Mrs. Hicks as she was apparently named, he walked up to her the older woman looked at him and said "may I help you sir" there was a smile and her voice was amazing it was a sweet southern twang. There Narutolooked at the older woman and said to hicks my name is NarutoHunter and my friend over there is SasukeDavidson were students and we need to get are rooms and keys for this year semester. There she nodded looking at Narutoand there for a second it looked like to him she winked at him and there she typed. After a few seconds of typing on the laptop she stopped and there a two pieces of paper came from the printer they were two small pieces that were mostly white as you looked at them. She moved her hands over to them and picked them up gently trying not to ruin them or something. She passed it over and looked after a few seconds she nodded and grabbed a keys and said to the two young men "Here you go you two but I do have to tell you we only have two rooms one in the guy's dorm and the other in the female dorms and scene there is only one room for the guy's so one of you have to pick which one of you would get it. There it looked like a difficult choice one would have to stay in the male dorm while the other would be in a female dorm and there was going to be a chance that a beautiful co-ed would be the ones roommate. Narutolooked over at Sasukewondering he was thinking as he stood behind wanting to make sure he knows one of them would get to be lucky and the other would be in the male dorm he went over to Sasukeand said

"Hay Sasukethere seems to be an issue the male dorm is full except for one more person and there a room for the female but only one of use can get." There Sasukelooked at his friend and said something that would shock Narutocompletely.

"You take the Female dorm ok Fred." It shocked Narutoout completely he never thought he heat that and there it there a question came to Narutoscene high school and he couldn't put it off and so he asked him

"Sasukeare you gay?" there was a moment of silence and it could be cut by a butter knife as Narutowaited for the answer. There was a sigh from Johns as he began to speak to him.

"Yes NarutoI am." Narutoblinked a couple times, trying to keep his mouth closed as he processed his best friend's revelation, his best friend since they were in 3rd grade was gay but he should have known though. Sasukelooked at Narutoback in the eyes and said "does it bother you that I'm gay you're really the first to know this." There Narutoknew that Sasukecompletely trusted him and he nodded and replied

"Hey we've been friends for a long time I'm not just going to because you're gay I'm not that kind of person and it's not like you ever hit on me or anything right." There Sasukelooked and said "ok we better get are stuff so what room do I have?" "There Narutotold him his number something with a 113 on it. But Narutocould tell it was a little more than just that; their friendship would be stronger now, considering what had just happened. They headed for the Demon, and collected a few of the more important boxes to put in their dorms. Narutowalked down the hallway that was panted white it was a long narrow hallway that seemed to Narutoto be endless as he held about 5 boxes at the time he looked the best he is able to when he went down the hall and as he moved he looked to see a turn that went to the right side he decided to move that way there Narutothought in his head

"I swear I would lose my own head if it wasn't attached to my body." as he was thinking of what he was going to do in order to find his room to him he was completely and utterly lost at this minute. it also confused him that even if it was the first day he saw absolutely not one woman could be seen from as far as he could tell he kept moving and there he took that right corner going down to that new hallway three suddenly boxes flew in the air going ever where in random directions and Narutowas on his back feeling some weight on him his romp hurting a bit from the fall and there he looked to see a long set of blond hair on his chest with muffling coming saying out to him

"Sorry I didn't see you there." He moved and helped her get up which wasn't that hard she was so small Narutocould pick her up put her in his pocket and take her home. He moved her to her feet and she looked at him. "Are you ok?" Narutoasked as he looked at the small blonde woman. She smiled at Narutoand said "I'm Hinataare you ok." Narutoliked the name it was so different and it was exotic not like some of the same boring name's he heard before. There Narutostarted to think of something to say. But he couldn't get anything out as he looked at her with his eyes. It was the most beautiful thing Narutohad ever seen her hair was long flowing golden blonde hair that was almost half way down her back. There was a curl around her eyes. She had the face that even supermodels would kill to have her smile was white that it could make a blind man see. Her lips were cherry red and eye that for a minute Narutocould have swarm that they were red as blood and the pupils that were slit down the middle. But there she blinked and they were perfectly normal and the color green. As Narutolooked down and looked at her whole body she had an hourglass shape frame her breast were perfect for a person her size, but at the same time slightly bigger and had legs that were smooth. She was wearing at this moment a pair of short that must have been painted on because there was not even on form of wrinkle on the pants. He almost wished she'd turn around and bend over to pick something – anything – up…. Narutomentally shook himself out of his fantasy. Her shirt was red with it had no sleeves on. She had a bag that on the side on of her that held a cute little fox. There he heard her say to him as he was looking at her. "Are you lost?" it took Narutoa minute for that to reach his brain and there he said " sort of oh um Fred." he smiled looking at her as he soon remembering he never gave it to her. She responded with another smile and said " I'm wondering because this is the females dorm room the guys are in the east side." there he knew that there might be some trouble so he resounded saying " I know that but the male dorm is full so I'm being placed over here in dorm." there he looked at his small paper that had its number that showed room 523 and there he finished his sentence " 523." Hinataresponded and said "oh that's down the hall right there." there she pointed down that hallway. "Then look to your right." that seemed to be all she said then she suddenly grabbed his hand and shacked it there at that second she let go of it and ran away down the hall as fast as her leg would let her. There suddenly Narutofelt something in his hand he slowly began to open it up and looked to see there was, he saw a card, with a number and Raven's name, and a lip mark in the same color of her lipstick, with a message saying 'call me'. Narutodecided he would: there was nothing wrong with a little flirting, or maybe even a girlfriend…. Besides, she was smoking and his heart was racing slightly. There Narutodecided he was going to as he felt something affecting between them his heart racing slightly even if he just meets her. He began to move down the hall doing everything Hinatahad told him to do he looked at the doors and he also began to notice after seeing Hinatathe other co-ed began to show up it was sort of weird and all it was right after seeing her but oh well some were giving him an odd look like they were saying to him

"What are you doing." or some it looked a bit like lust was affecting them he always had that effect on female's sometimes it could be a blessing or a curse. There he looked at the doors and found the room he was looking for with the numbers 523 right dead center with an eye hole that must have been added in sometimes maybe last year. He moved into the room looking inside it the room's walls were white like egg shells there were two beds as it was intended for more than one person which it probably won't bug him much. There was a closet that could fit in a load of shirts and jeans and a desk with a light over it for when there is a late night studying and working the beds were naked not showing for when someone on then you could see open the door and saw that there was a shower and toilet. It seemed like a good relaxing place to stay. He garbed the box that he had with him getting ready to unpack all the stuff to make it feel like home or as close to his old room. He moved up placing the covers that were red and the grey covers on it. It began to feel almost like home as he looked around and was beginning to get the last of his boxes open getting ready to finish the last of his packing. There suddenly there was a knocking on the door as Narutolooked over hearing the sound coming from behind him he gave a small huff as he moved to see who it was that wanted to come over right this second. As he open the door firmly holding the knob and open there he saw two slender figure standing in front of him it took a second to know it was but the voice that hit him told him who the first person was as soon as they said.

"What are you doing here Narutoyou moron?" It was Sakura standing there with her arms crossed over looking mad with her foot tapping staring at him with her ocean eyes.

"Well let's see I'm going to college her I'm holding boxes and I'm almost unpacked." "I'm the school personal room janitor." There was sarcasm in his voice. She looked at him and he knew she wouldn't laugh at the joke but it didn't hurt to try there the other girl was none other than Hinatastanding there smiling at him.

Narutomoved and putted up a dart board with some small holes on it. He moved a silver box that had a lock on it held some of his most prized knives that he couldn't leave at home for anything. Sakura recognized this and gasped at it.

"You did not bring them here you know you could get expelled for that!" it must have been a little concern even if his 'sister' hated him. Three Narutoresponded to her about his knifes.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself you brought The Colt with you now I know you could really get expelled?"

This scared Sakura witless as he said that words knowing him and said "h-how did you know?"

"Oh I saw it when I was packing your stuff before we left." There was fear as the colt was what she called her" Baby".

The Colt is one of them real old colt model 1911 It was made near the end of world war II it belonged to Sakuraes Grand Father as he was in the war. It was still in good condition even after seeing so many battles the handle was its original smooth handle as you picked it up holding it steady as you could make the perfect shot that it was clear it might even hit a fly's wings off. Dakota had took out Sakura and Narutoout to a big field when they were thirteen, fourteen and had the fire at a target and some glass bottles. Sakura hit them all at her first try but Narutowell he made five out of ten and one of them hit a deer by accident as it hit of a tree. Sasukedidn't look impressing at all and said "you missed the other five targets." That was pretty much the last time Narutowent out shooting and Narutolearned to throw knifes.

There Narutowent into one of the boxes and took out a oddly shaped item that was wrapped in a brown paper with it all crinkled around Narutotook the item and took it over to Sakura passing it over and he said "here sorry it late sis."

Sakura opened the package up and saw it was an extremely old gun case one specifically meant for the old colts and on their it said on a silver in garments was the old line of Samuel Colt that he himself would always say "god made man but Colt made them equal"

There was this sort of expression of happiness and some tear's coming out as the one she use to have got stolen oh when it happen she cried for days loving that old case. There she knew what Narutohad intended and what he was going to say which was "put the colt in it."

She was speechless for what felt like five minutes it may have been longer but Narutowasn't really looking at his watch as she was trying to find the right word to tell him knowing this was something totally big that he got her but all she could say before getting out of the room was "I better not find a peep hole in the walls or I'm going to shoot you." There wasn't really a serious tone to at but Yep to Narutothat was defiantly her saying thank you. She walked out of the room and all that stood there with almost everything put up was Narutoand Hinatathey looked into each other eyes trying to find the word's to say to her but there she said

"So that's your sister?" And that's all she said before leaving as Narutowent back to finishing all his stuff. There was still boxes that showed and wasn't unpacked but he would deal with it sometime the next day. the room wasn't like he had at home but it was close to it, there was a spare one but it looked like no one was going to be his roommate so he combined them and felt the confer twice and wouldn't fall of it so easy. He set the clock up to his usual wake up time the laptop on the desk. He sat in his bed till he was too tired to stay awake. He felt his eyes tire after a long day he knew that college it was do what you want when you desire but he was working hard this day and he just needed to get some sleep: tomorrow is when he release his wild side but in a timely fashion there his eye lids got to heavy and he fell asleep for that night. Come dawn, he'd make sure all hell breaks loose.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hay ya'll well this is the third chapter and I hope you've been loving it as much as I did writing it now I know the charictor are occ but that not the point but I do want you to review and tell me what you think I need you to tell me what you like and hate ok so review me I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my biggest fans**__**Midnight Xx Blue**__** she is keeping me on the road to posting this for you all.**_

_**I do own this story but I don't own naruto**_

Chapter 3: The Wolf Den

It had been almost a week since Naruto, his sister and his newly out-of-the-closet friend John had gone down to Tennessee for college. At first Naruto all it would be was partying and scoring some every couple of day's but it turned out that it was nothing like he expected at all. High school had been so much easier…. But right now, it was the weekend, and thanks to his superior planning, he didn't have any classes, but his brain still hurt after the time. But Naruto away believed that if you survived the first week, you've made it halfway through.

Naruto was working on some of his class work; finishing it on his laptop and wishing his professor hadn't given him work to do on the weekend. He was also checking his e-mail, which was – for whatever reason – mostly spam of sorts. Suddenly an IM came up on his computer: it was from Hinata, as foxywoman . It seemed corny to Naruto, but then he remembered his was wolfman23 ; at least Hinata's didn't have those ridiculous numbers in it…. He shook his head, grinning, and then clicked on a little envelope to open the message, waiting impatiently for the little animation to finish and load the mail. The paper flew out of the little envelope, and Naruto read it slowly, savoring it.

Hey Naruto,

There's this bar in town, and tonight its minors there. We can get in, there just won't be any alcohol or wild partying, but it's somewhere we can hang out for a bit: just the two of us….

P.S. When you get this, come over to my room, and we can talk :);)

It was short and sweet, with just a hint of flirting to make Naruto want to go. The two faces at the end made Naruto chuckle, and he wondered what he should do He liked her, and thought she was gorgeous, but they didn't really know each other… but then he heard his cousin's hillbilly voice in his head saying, "Jesus, Naruto! Get out there, an' get some! Don' be chicken shit!"

Naruto sighed, and agreed with his cousin as he said to himself, "What the hell? I haven't been out of this room for anything but classes in a long time..." He was going to do it. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it gently after his 'incident'. On the third day, after a professor had made him feel like an idiot after screwing up on an easy question, he had stormed into his dorm and slammed the door almost clean off its hinges. Naruto stopped, backing into his dorm again when he realized that he had forgotten to put a shirt on in the heat. He quickly grabbed the first shirt he saw, which happened to be one with a little hole on his right shoulder where his dog had played with it.

He walked over to the door next to his and looked at it to see a fresh and new hole that wasn't there before it was a shady job and looked like someone just grabbed a drill and made it out of nothing and screwed it in there randomly not even thinking of where to put it in. he moved his hand and began to knock on it the door felt thin and it couldn't handle it if Naruto hit it any harder it would probably leave a hole and both Hinata and him would get in trouble not from the school but also by his neat freak sister that wants everything to be absolutely perfect.

There he stood there for a second waiting for her to come and open the door wondering what she could be doing and he had a feeling it would be make up. After a minute or two he moved to see if she was coming and looking through the eye hole the way it was made and designed you were able to look through it and see what they were doing he looked and noticed that she was walking slowly covering something up like a hair brush with made furry sort of like fox hair but he must have been imagining something oh well, she moved over to the door having no idea that she was being watched by him that second. She looked at the door it looked like thinking whatever she was thinking this second it didn't last that second and there he continued to walk over to the door that second Naruto rose his head up as fast as he was able too. The door opened up wide and Naruto look and saw her standing there now with a towel over her hair which made him think "why did she put a towel on? She wasn't coming out or wearing one before coming." But Naruto shook it off his mind and forgot about asking her that and looked into them green eyes. As Naruto looked they were so amazing that he wasn't really able to get it out of his head that night they first meet. She smiled at him and then said "oh I just got out of the shower come on in." there she moved her finger seductively as she walked into the room which he followed like a puppy dog sort of it's weird he never had this feeling no other girl got him like this not even his other girlfriends it's like she was letting out these fermions that had grabbed him and wouldn't let go of him no matter what. He looked and examine what she was wearing right then and this must have been what she wore on Saturday which made him feel like a slob that second she was wearing a yellow belly shirt that stoke on her like it was charged with static electricity since it griped to her skin her pants were more simple and worn there was some holes but only at the knees no higher they weren't as tight as the shirt but it was perfect on her as it didn't take anything off of her He was in the room and at that moment it totally reminded him of what Sakura room looked like when they were at home clean, lifeless, and not at all with expression on one side a bed that covers were completely satin red and the one on the other side was light baby blue. The way he figured he was able to tell who bed was whose. Sakura seemed to have this obsession with baby blue one of her favorite colors. Hinata walked over to the bed and sat on the satin red which Naruto had now known was hers which gave her a mysterious and sexy form on her personality. She pated the bed in a mainly matter and Naruto moved over there and sat along there she looked at him and said

"Can't wait for tonight I had a feeling you would come over." Naruto was looking at her listening but he was so stunned by her beauty that he wasn't really even able to say a word but manage to say "um yes but where's this bar at anyway what's it called?"

Oh, right!" Hinata laughed a hand at her mouth. "I must have forgotten to put it in the message, but it's the wolf den you know." There it made Naruto think "who would name a bar the wolf's den?" But he said to her was "It sound fun."

Hinata giggled, seeming to understand his train of thought. "Yeah…. Thanks, though: I need some fun. Sakura seems to want everything all nice and perfect: it's very annoying…. I need to get out of here for one night, or I'm going to freak out and kill her or someone… or… something," she finished dramatically.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah… that sounds just like Sakura," he agreed. They talked for a time, telling some jokes. " he agreed. They talked for a time, telling some jokes. Naruto vaguely noticed that Sakura wasn't there; she was probably in some library right now. Almost an hour before he and Hinata planned to leave, Naruto excused himself and went back to his dorm, took a shower, used a proven chick-magnet deodorant, combed his unruly hair and put on one of his best shirts, a white striped shirt with a drawing of a howling wolf on it, with a comfortable pair of dark jeans and black leather boots. He had a last minute shave to get rid of that five o'clock shadow on his face; all in all, he looked excellent as all things. He moved over to the door, grabbing one of the spare keys that he made for himself; put his wallet in his back pocket. He had about two-hundred bucks for a night on the town, maybe even more if anything exciting happened on the way, with his debit card which he secretly put in his shoe so nothing would happen to it. He turned off all the lights so people knew he was gone. Naruto almost forgot his car keys, snatching them from a table by the door just before he closed the door, so he didn't look like some idiot when he arrived at Hinata's door. As he got closer, as he got closer, Hinata jumped out of her dorm as fast as she could, as if the devil himself was on her tail.

She jogged over to him, her breasts bouncing lightly. She wasn't wearing a bra at all. She slowed down, stopping in front of him and Naruto got a good look at what she was wearing. It was a red, short sleeve V-neck shirt, slightly looser than what she had been wearing before, but God help Naruto for what he did see. Tearing his gaze from her chest, he saw her jeans were long and tight, and flowed with her every movement. You could see every little curve: nothing was hidden in those jeans; and to top her outfit, she wore a pair of ankle cowboy boots that lifted her inch or so, but was still shorter than Naruto. Hinata pointed at herself. "Is this too much, Naruto?"

Naruto drank in her appearance. "No. No, you look beautiful," he smiled.

She grinned back, a pink blush on her cheeks. "So do you."

There they began to walk down there for some reason Naruto had notice was extremely long hall way they had some small talk and talked about some off their classes she laugh as he told her he got physics thinking it was about sports not science. After a few moment just talking down that long hallway they found the exit and got out to the parking lot which still had many car as most stayed in the dorms studying or were at one of the campuses many party's. But you could clearly see the demon parked from where they were standing. Hinata gasped in excitement as she saw the demon there she looked over at Naruto and said "Is that a 1971 dodge demon with all their original parts?" she seemed to be giggling like a school girl. She ran over to it just looking at every little part like she just wanted to touch it so bad. Naruto walked over to her and said

"Well actually most of the parts are N.O.S (new old stocks) from this old guy in Kansas a fender, it was rust free and I traits. I repaired the corner with a bit of scrap metal. The only thing not in stock was the exterior I used an 86. Dodge Daytona for just that extra confers. Me and Dakota worked on it for about five years." She walked over to Naruto close to him and whispered in his ear it was soft in his ears as she said

"I've always loved fast cars that can go fast." There she moved away from him and over to the passenger side Naruto moved over to that side and unlocked it there she says

"Oh a gentle men also." She moves into the demon he close the door and goes into the demon himself there he moves the key and just for the fun of it Naruto kept it in parked and revved it up to full power just to see how she would react from it. Hinata squealed in excitement Naruto went into reverse and got out of the parking lot and down to coyote ugly in a fire form that dust came out from behind them. There they got down to 254 2nd Ave N, Nashville in about thirty minute but it was exciting especially for Hinata who couldn't get enough of it they saw it in all its glory, it was known as one of the most popular places to be when or if you ever go down to Nashville Tennessee. As they got into the closes area to park that was also close to the Wolf's Den. Naruto walked out of the Demon and over to Hinata side opening it for her as she walked out it.

The entrance to The Wolf's Den was guarded by massive man – tall and broad; ripped from weights and probably steroids, too – wearing a black wife-beater shirt with the words 'Wolf's Den' printed onto it. Right now, this very moment, he didn't seem to be in a friendly mood. Naruto walked up with Hinata, nonchalantly wrapping his arm around her swaying hips. He could have sworn he saw her smile out of the corner of his eye as she put her arm around him. The bouncer looked at them as if he was going to stop them, but Naruto looked him in the eye, with what he hoped was a serious expression. The bouncer half-smiled, chuckling from deep in his chest as he stepped aside to let them in.

They entered in as they looked around there wasn't many people actually in there and most of the people that was in there was over at the bar watching some of the girl's dance on the table. The girls were having a good time it looked like. There was a section with people dancing and relaxing they may have been people there was even a game of poker it was a place for a good time as Naruto could tell there was some music playing as he could tell was country which he was enjoying there they sat at a table had some relaxing food they talked. The bouncers looked around as it looked like they were just itching to throw someone out or take some punk down. There it looked like people were dancing over to the middle of the place.

Hinata took his hand and led him to an open table, where they ordered food and laughed at the bouncers inside: they were itching to throw someone out, it seemed. They talked a while, and then Hinata surprised Naruto by saying, "Let's dance."

Naruto grinned, letting her pull him onto the dance floor. Usually, Naruto felt like a bull in a china shop when it came to dancing, but with Hinata, he felt light on his feet; even, he daresay, graceful. Too soon, though, Hinata had to use the ladies' room, and as he watched her swinging hips as she wove through the crowd, he sat down on a barstool, and tried his luck at ordering a beer. The bartender smirked at him. "Sorry, kid: junior's night here; this'll have to do instead," he said, putting a glass of ice water in front of Naruto.

He coughed, gagging on the taste of the water: surely this shit came out of a sewer? Naruto pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, then downed it like a man, gagging a little more when he slammed the glass down. He scanned the crowd for Hinata, but she hadn't come back yet. Instead, a group of three guys caught his attention. They were piss-drunk by the way they could barely stand, never mind walk, and he tuned into their conversation. Apparently, he was the topic as one pointed at him, almost shouting, It wasn't very long till Hinata had to go and use the ladies room and ran off fast. As she left Naruto decide to go and sit down maybe even try and order a beer for himself feel abet thirsty and needed something to drink but as he ordered it the bartender looked at him and just laughed when he asked for it right in front of his face as he must have been able to tell Naruto was under twenty-one just from the sight and he passed him a glass of cold water. As he tasted it he almost gagged the water tasted like something that came out of the sewer but he didn't want to look weak or some king of wimp so he dunked it like a man would. There he saw four guy's come up to him and as he could tell they were drunk off there ass's mostly because they weren't able to stand straight let alone walk on a straight line. One of them saying "Hay you see that hot blonde I would so Jump that thing!" Naruto frowned: they were coming closer and being tools. The group couldn't have been much older than him, or as mismatched: a black guy and his afro, a tanned guy with dirty blonde hair, and the guy in the middle, with dark hair and eyes; Naruto could help but think it was funny to see them drunk. Especially the cross-eyed one, the blonde. They looked like they had walked out of different times and neighborhoods, and the black guy smacked the one with dark hair on the shoulder. "Hey, Kiba: did you see that blonde? She is just plain smoking-fucking-hot!"

This Kiba-guy must have either been a drinking wuss, or had the highest alcohol tolerance known to man: he seemed almost completely sober. Kiba smirked, revealing stained, yellow teeth, sniggering, "Yeah, I did. Too bad for him I'll be taking her home with me, getting in her pants while the medics scrape what's left of him."

He then said " let's take this outside as he looked over across the room where you could see a bouncer standing agent the wall with his hand crossed and a smile that read "Do something I dare you ." He nodded at the two guys with him, and they staggered over to Naruto and pulled him out to a secluded back alley.

Right there they walked out of the Den over to an ally so nobody would be able to see them. Now there are two types of fighting Now, Naruto knew two different kinds of fighting existed in the world: one was controlled, fancy and often lasted quite long – the other… well, the other was real fighting: hard, fast and the kind that got people killed. Kiba sneered, smacking Afro on the shoulder. The guy moved quickly, running in, fist outstretched. Naruto ducked left, a breeze passing his face as he twisted, striking Afro's collarbone with his right fist. The black guy went down screaming, not even bothering to fight back. "Holy fuckballs, that _HURTS_!"

The blonde moved in next, tackling Naruto to the ground, where they rolled and scuffled for the upper hand. Naruto eventually managed to kick him off, staggering to his feet when a punch caught him in the stomach. He barely had time to flex his muscles, to soften the blow. The blonde was on his feet as Naruto staggered away, catching his breath. He kicked out at the blonde's shins, sending him rocketing down before punching him in the face. "My nose! My _fucking_ nose!" he screeched, blood trickling down his hands onto his arms as he wheeled away. Naruto hurt everywhere, clutching his sides as he tried to get a decent breath in: the adrenaline was wearing off, and he was shaking. Naruto suddenly realized that Kiba wasn't there, and he swiveled around, looking for the creep. He eventually decided that the idiot must have run off, straightening. He needed to find Hinata, and maybe get to a hospital. His hand felt warm and sticky from punching the blonde. Before he could turn, something hard shattered over the back of his skull, and he fell to his knees, his world spinning as it went black and cold, right after he saw Kiba with a broken glass bottle in hand….

Someone slapped Naruto's cheek lightly a few times some while later. "Wake up, boy! Wake up!"

"Hnnnggg…" Naruto complained, shaking his head slightly. He had been perfectly happy asleep.

"Open your eyes," the voice commanded, and Naruto felt compelled to obey. With some difficulty, he opened his eyes to a man in black, his face shadowed by the hat he wore. Naruto lifted a hand to his face, closing his eyes and rolling onto a side. When he opened them again, the man was gone without a trace. He slowly pushed himself up, reaching for a nearby dustbin to help him onto his feet. His head hurt, and he reached to the back of his head to touch the injury. His hand came back a little sticky, and he staggered to the parking lot, barely remembering what had happened to him.

A few minutes later, Naruto finally got back on his feet after waking up. He got up and he started to look around there wasn't anything but some trash cans and a busted up beer bottle in many pieces after a few seconds trying to remember what had happen to him he finally did three he walked back to the wolfs den. Naruto walked back In the front of the bar Tied to a lamp post, naked and humiliated, were the three guys Naruto had been fighting. Bruises were fresh where Naruto had gotten them, and bones were at odd angles where Naruto had broken them. He couldn't help but laugh, but stopped almost immediately when his head felt like exploding. Hinata just came out of the wolf's den, staring at the ground. She looked up, and her eyes widened, and she ran to Naruto, gingerly touching his face. "Naruto! What happened?! I was away for, like, a minute and you were gone!" she sounded scared: as if she had been stood up one too many times. Naruto shook his head slowly, and stroked Hinata's cheek softly. "No," he said, pointing to them. "Don't worry, I got in a fight with them, and one decided to hit me with a bottle when I wasn't looking," he half-smiled, and Hinata looked him over carefully, guiding him to his car and putting him in the passenger side. "Give me the keys; you're going to the hospital." Naruto just nodded. "My head _is_ killing me…" he agreed, and gave her his keys By the time they had gotten Naruto's head checked out in the emergence room even though Naruto said he was ok, Hinata wanted to make sure just in case all he had was a big nasty burse not even a concussion. They got back to campus around Midnight and as Naruto and Hinata walked down the hallway to drop her off at his room. There he notice there was a tie on the door and there he realized why she was in a hurry to get out of there. He then began to grind his teeth as he thought

"I'm going to break in there and beat the hell out of the guy messing with my sister!" There Hinata grabbed his shoulder and said "lets go to your room leave them alone I'm tired." When they eventually managed to get Naruto checked at the hospital, he was convinced he was actually alright, but stayed at Hinata's insistence. Naruto was cleared, and got a blissful dose of painkillers and was sent home. The got to the campus at midnight, and as they walked down the hall to Hinata's dorm, Naruto noticed a tie on the door. _That was why Hinata was so desperate to get out,_ he realized, grinding his teeth as he reached for the handle. "I'm going to beat the crap out of the guy messing with my sister!"

Hinata grabbed his arm, her other hand on his shoulder as she turned him around. "Let's go to your room, rather and leave them alone. I'm tired, and you've already been in one fight," she said, a worried expression on her face. Naruto nodded slowly, and they headed over to his room. He had pushed the beds together during the week, and now pushed them apart, while Hinata was in the bathroom. "You can take this one," he said, motioning at the one with his covers when she returned. "I hope you sleep well." Naruto pulled the covers of his bed back, and got in, switching a bedside lamp off. It was quiet for a short while as they both lay in bed, then suddenly Naruto heard the scraping sound of a bed being pushed, and a soft thud as the other bed collided with his. He lifted his head in the dark to see Hinata had pushed them back together, and brought her cover over them both as she said, "I don't mind us sleeping in the same bed. I won't bite… much," she winked, curling into a ball and snuggling close to Naruto as he put an arm around her. Right before he fell asleep, though, he couldn't help but wonder who that man in black was?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 The First attack

naruto had just fallen asleep when he started to dream. He dreamt of mountains and large fields, northern Montana by the way the mountains had formed. It was somehow different from most dreams he had: more real, like a vision. He could feel the cool wind and the searing heat of the sun.

The sky above me grew darker. Night was approaching. Suddenly the scene changed and I'm suddenly at some strange bar in some city. A woman walked out of the place, looking to be around the age of thirty-five maybe even fourty. She was dressed in a high-class business suit, holding a dog in one hand and a cell phone in the other, barking orders left and right.

"No, you are to do whatever it takes in order to get that land ready for development! We've spent enough getting this land from those savages; don't you _dare _let a little riot stop you. Move your lazy ass an- hold on, I'm getting another call."

She hung up the phone; she was tired of the other person's whining. A deep, threatening growl made her spin around, looking right at a wolf's maw. The woman froze, then bolted, shrieking loudly, dropping the leash. However, heels aren't the best shoes to run in. With one badly placed foot in one badly placed crack in the cement, the heel snapped and she tumbled. The dog, free from the woman's grasp, took its freedom and ran, leaving the woman behind. She tried to get up, but found her ankle throbbing in pain; crawling came next but the sounds were nearly on her now. She turned to the world, and she looked straight into black, abyss eyes….

naruto jolted awake, a cold sweat over his body, breathing hard. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, and when he turned to lie down on his side again, he saw long blonde hair flowing over his pillow. It took him a minute to realize that it was Hinata. He was going to get up so they could get some breakfast But as he looked at her the way that she was sleeping which was calm and peaceful, her breathing was calm and relaxing, he just couldn't disturbed her for getting up for something a small as breakfast. He looked at the way they were potation she was laying on her right side very close together his left arm was wrapped around her stomach. There naruto though

"_Forget breakfast, I ain't giving this up!"_

After a few minutes, the blonde woman in his arms started moving a lot more, softly moaning as she woke up. She turned over, her face close to his and her eyes opened slowly. "Wow, last night must have been one heck of a date," they sniggered at the joke as they climbed out of bed.

"True and it's not every day I get to wake up with a beautiful woman…" naruto said, watching Hinata blush as he made the compliment and then head into the bathroom – he suddenly realized they were still wearing last He listened as the shower started up, changing into casual jeans and a simple T-shirt. When Hinata came out wrapped in a towel, she took one of naruto's shirts, appearing again in her shorts and his baggy-looking shirt. They sat on his bed, talking about the things they liked, the things they hated: it seemed they had a lot in common. It was a little freaky to begin with, but they each pegged it to some kind of connection

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. naruto glanced at it, then turned back to Hinata, hoping whoever it was would go away. The knocking grew louder and much more persistent. naruto half-sighed, half-growled as he opened the door just a crack looking to see who it could possibly be. Sakura stood just on the other side, fist still raised. She quickly folded her arms, putting on a scowl. Yet wonder in her eyes there naruto looked back and asked ": Are you looking for something sis you looked nervous." She looked at him for some reason with hatred like she didn't want him to know something and there she gave a small pause thinking of what she was going to say to him

Yes. I'm wondering if you've seen Hinata. She didn't come back last night. Did you see her?"

she peered into the room, trying to see past naruto. She must have seen Hinata sitting there, because her eyes flitted quickly between her brother and her roommate. naruto examined Sakura while she was coming to her own conclusions. "Did you get any sleep? You look tired, Sakura."

Sakura clucked her tongue, hissing shrilly. "Yes! I slept, ok? Now move; I want to come in!" She shoved past naruto as he opened the door, standing in front of Hinata, staring at the picture of the bass guitar and the words 'Kiss my Bass!' printed on it. Hinata looked up at her innocently, though she looked very confused. Sakura rounded on her brother. "What did you do to her, naruto?"

He looked back blankly. "Why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?"

Hinata looked between the two as they traded words. "Why did you do that? You've only had one date!" Sakura tried not to shriek, stamping a foot.

naruto just raised a brow. "Well, _someone_ seems to be in a bad mood after getting some last night."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed, her face going a little red as she quickly thought of a lie to tell.

"_m-me and H-her_ didn't do anything! All we did was _talk_!"

"Her?" naruto asked as he was surprised that someone like her would even try that but he guessed that college was setting in

Hinata sighed dramatically, then giggled at how far their fight had gotten, standing. "naruto, lay off her. Let's go and get some breakfast."

naruto was about to say something when his stomach answered loudly for him. "Sure. I'm paying," he said. Sakura 'hmph-ed'

." right that second naruto stomach began to talk to him the second she said breakfast and they all could hear it Hinata was smiling "sure let's get some breakfast but I'm paying." He responded not wanting to sound like some cheap scat. There Sakura made a hump that she wasn't able to win the argument but had a small smile that you could barely see right now. She started to walk out of the room there was a moment pause while naruto was putting on some different cloth's getting ready to leave the room when suddenly out in the distant while naruto was putting on his black shirt they heard a frightful scream of pure horror coming right outside the door. It sounded like it was Sakura and there naruto and Hinata ran out of the door in order to find out who exactly it was that made the scream and if they were ok. They were especially worried that it was Sakura. That second as they looked around and notice that the room was bigger-defiantly not their hall way it wasn't their plain old hallway with doors on each side. It was now a huge room almost the size of a baseball field dome. The walls were white and had these light's that were flashing all over on each part there was computers screens all over the place if John saw this he would think it was Nerdvanna. but when they looked around it was one-hundred percent creepy instead of people manning the compute it was something that must have been close to human but some had like these lizard tails, scaly arms and animal features, but other's weren't even close to being human some were just alien like there was creatures almost twice the size of humans some had four legs no arms with folders on their back's that were running from place to place having people take stuff off of the pouch. naruto was in total shack as all this information hit him like a speeding train and the look on his face was in a shocked look also like the time him and Sakura were kids and she "accidently" hit him in the privets to win. He looked over at Hinata who was also in a state of pure shock it was finally naruto that broke the silence and said "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" It took a minute for her to respond but she said "Oh yes I am but I don't believe this." There the two looked across the room trying to see if they could find someone remotely human but they saw Sakura laying on the Ground unconscious on her back as if she was simply asleep, There they Ran across as fast as they could trying to make sure that she was ok. They moved around Sakura, naruto was on the right side Hinata on the opposite. the first thing the two did was check her pulse which seemed ok and there naruto Patted her checks a little bit seeing if it would wake up this sleeping girl but it didn't seem to work so naruto went a bit harder the side of her checks were beginning to turn red but there Sakura started to wake up right as he made contact with her left check, there her hand turned into a ruff fist as she moved as hard and fast into naruto right cheek. There naruto felt a sprang pain in his cheek which was slowly turning red it hurt a little but not that bad it just manage to catch him by surprise but he manage not t show Sakura any sign of pain. He gave her a stern look as she was getting up from the cold ground. She was scared and nervous looking her as she didn't know where they were. "Hay I was trying to help you sis." he said and there she responded fast "well why did you have to hit so hard?" that was all she said to him when suddenly out in the distant they heard a load squeaky voice that sounded angry wanting to hurt someone. There the three young adults turned around to see a man that was tall and strong as if he was currently taking steroids just a little too much, you could see the mean look that was on him and in his eyes they were blood thirsty like they did something that they weren't supposed to do. There she started to say you could see his crocket yellow teeth as t could be, there he said in this strange and extremely squeaky voice that was the total opposed of what he actually looked like it was almost like a teenager just starting to go through puberty. "Hay you three why are you here let's see your identification you little maggots!" It took almost all their will power to not laugh at the man's squeaky voice, but Hinata wasn't able to hold up the act and started t make a funny smile he looked over at her and said "what's are you smiling at? I still want to see your badge." "Nothing sir there nothing wrong Alvin!" there they couldn't hold it in and they started to laugh at the man who began to get redder as he seem to be seeing red. As he realized that they were making fun of his voice. The door that was behind the squeaky voice began to slide open which gave them a small startle the man's eyes were completely wide and frightened as if there was something that was horrible that could kill him in a minute by looking at him in the eyes. There they took a better look to see why ever it was that was scaring him the new person wasn't that impressive to them but there was this odd thing was when they notice his eyes they were orange, pure orange not even an iris to be seen it was inhuman, the face looked tuff with a small scare on top of the right side of his eye and it was slightly covered in baby fat but you had to look at him closely to even notice that it was even around his lower chin, the top of his head was completely bald and pale like he never even went out into the sun. Then there was the highest he was shorter then Sakura by at least four to five inches. He was wearing an all so familiar black over coat but it was strange that he wasn't even sweating but the room was close to ninety-two degrees. But he didn't even notice that as he looked over at naruto. He opens his mouth and with a deep almost rugged voice which they would have expected the chipmunk voiced man would have. "Orochimaro what are you doing out here there's a spill in the erasing room. I'll take care of these three the boss wants to see them." "Y-yes Sir Mr. Jiriya I'll go got and clean that up." There Orochimaro pulled out from behind him a push broom and ran out of the room in a total fright. The bald man by the name of Jiriya looked back to them and said, "Sorry about Orochimaro he's been like that since he was put on suspension and demoted to janitor squad." Then Jiriya walked through the door going to whoever knows and yelled "COME ON YOU THREE THE BOSS DOESN'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING!" there they ran after him so there wouldn't be a chance that they could lose him since they knew he knew where they were going and didn't want to lose him this fast, it was then naruto realized that he was the man in Black from that night at the wolf's Den then asked himself these question "who is this mysterious boss?" there He asked "um Jiriya what are we doing here and what is this place?" There seemed to be utter silence from Jiriya as he wasn't answering the questions. There they walked down a long deserted hallway; it looked like one of though old sci-fi movies were they took the alien to be dissected. Sakura started to look annoyed at what was going on as she usually liked to know what was going on some time's naruto felt she had O.C.D but their family never truly had her tested for it. There they could only hear the sound of their very own footsteps. They moved down the hallway a few more steps, there Sakura stopped there standing her own ground looking straight to Jiriya she then said "I am not moving from this spot until you tell us why we're doing here you got that Jiriya!" There Jiriya stopped in his tracks, he turned around and look back at her it was then that the ground right under her began to rise from that exact spot it was moving away from were it was to be straight in front of him they seemed he then kept her staying and said "Well Sakura Mindy dawn Hunter you are here at S.U.P which stands for Supernatural, United, Protection, and my Boss wants to talk to you and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." After he was finished saying that Sakura was totally and completely stun with silence at what he had said nobody truly knew her whole name really the only one that said her whole name was her mom and she only did that because she was angry at her. There she got off the floating step and began to follow them without being told. There the four went and reached the vast door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't fancy or important at all just a simple oak lined door with the written on the glass that said "Amber's office." but as you kept looking at it the words began to turn from English to Spanish and then into some form of language that didn't seem to be known to them not one bit it didn't seem to be much at all. Jiriya moved and opened it up naruto, Sakura, and Hinata started to wonder why this mysterious leader was more but as they could tell it had to be a girl. there they saw a woman that shocked them because she didn't look more than twenty she was one beautiful woman her body was completely slender with wide hip and a flat surfer board stomach you could tell this by the cloth she was wearing a t-shirt that showed her bust then as you looked at her eyebrows were almost white except for the tips of each tipped in brown. Her hair was long and wavy it was mainly dark brown except for the two lines that were pure white striped going directly above the eyes to the end of the hair which was the cause by whoever took her sight with whatever burnt her which also left some bad burns scars on her face near her eyes and some pot marks on her checks but not so badly that it took away from her beauty and stunning looks also there was a scar above her lips from a fight long ago. Jiriya slowly went over to naruto and whispered into his left ear and said "whatever you do don't talk about her eyes; it would be a bad idea." The woman raised her head; she looked at him with thought's eyes that were like two pearls that shined in the light. There the three young adults walked up to her desk finally to learn the secret to why they were truly there. But all this amber was doing was looking straight at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_HAY ALL WELL IM GAD YOU LOVE MY STORY AND IM GETTING MORE REVIEWS WELL WHAT I HAVE HERE NEXT WELL ITS INTERESTING TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED ON IT AND FOR THAT ONE MISTAKE THE AMBER IS TSUNADE AND OROCHIMARO WELL I THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY WITH THE VOICE AGRRE WITH ME IF YOU DO AND POST_**

Chapter 5: the Job offer

Naruto looked around the office just wondering who or what this mysterious woman wanted with them, there she began to speck in a voice so soft and sweet, it sounded more mature and older then she actually looked like for her age and even then Naruto knew he wouldn't forget it in a long time. But all she really said to the three of them was "Hello Narutoric, Sakuraica, and Hinata. I'm glad you made it safely: now I know you're wondering why you're here and who I am my name is Tsunade and…" then suddenly Hinata interrupted her "Jiriyaya already told us this is S.U.P or whatever this place is supposed to be." Tsunade looked at her and responded with a smile as though she has done this many times before and tired of doing it. "Well good save's me the trouble I hate giving that stupid speech." Then Sakura said "why are we here Madam?" Tsunade looked at her with an unpleasant look and said "just call me Tsunade I'm not that old. Now originally we were only looking for Mr. Hunter because he has something sort of like a special about him a special spark that we've needed for years, but after watching you and Naruto the last few years." There Naruto and Sakura had this shock on their faces like two deer causal in the headlights. Look as they heard her say that and said at the same time "you've been watching us!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs she had a look on her face as though she had been violated "Yes but we were mostly examining Naruto but after a while we started to examining you Sakura and we decided that you could be useful." Said Tsunade There was a smile on Sakuraes face knowing that she was useful and needed as much as her step-brother and knew she was going to show him up with her powerful mind. There Tsunade looked at Hinata with a nervous look and if she wasn't supposed to be here. There she said "Hinata I'm sorry but you on the other hand you aren't apart of this project." What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here I came thought the portal right." All Tsunade was able to say not really trying to look her in the eye "I'm sorry Hinata but now Jiriyaya is going to take you to the eraser room and you will lose the last seventy-two hours of your memories gone to be safe no one outside of S.U.P can know." there Jiriyaya grabbed Hinata's arm taking her to this "eraser room" Hinata looked scared as she looked at Naruto with a look of distress not wanting to loose Hinata even if all it was that was going to be gone was her memories. There Naruto bought in a big breath and almost screamed out of him with strength "No!" There Tsunade rose her head over to his direction wondering what he was going to say next there he looked back at her straight into her very eyes and as he held his ground and with a stern face, and voice he said

"If you want me, then she has too joined or I'm out got that!" He didn't look like he was going to back down and Jiriyaya for some reason let go of Hinata as she was mesmerized by how Naruto acted and stood his ground for her. There Tsunade started to say to him still being calm "Fine but If she causes any form of trouble then I might have to do something about all three of you." This made Sakura pick the wrong time to be sarcastic and try to be a smart ass: "Oh and what is you going to do eliminate us or something?" But right at that second Sakura also had a look of curiosity rising up in her eyes. Tsunade simply looked at her with no look of surprise then suddenly it slowly began to raise a form of laughter that was almost like a hyena also, it seemed wired as it didn't look like she was much of laughter but they didn't say anything then she started to relax and responded to Sakurae's question

"oh no we're not going to Eliminate you." as she said the word eliminate she mover her first two finger up and down, Then continued to speck "No we haven't done that since the 80's ." there was a sigh of relief from Sakura but suddenly it seemed to not be over, " It's so much worse!" there looked to be a bit of evil in the glare as she looked over to Sakura then back to Naruto "Are you willing to take the risk?" As Naruto knew that he wouldn't back down he simply knotted and there Hinata and Sakura also accepted this knowing there was something they wouldn't back off and wouldn't give up. There Tsunade started to get up from her desk and began to grab a set of cool looking sunglasses. As she grabbed them she placed them on her face mainly the eyes. They started to wonder why she would put them on mainly because it was dark and wasn't much sunlight entering the room. Tsunade looked at them thought the mysterious item and said "what haven't you ever seen the echo sensor before?"

"Echo sensor?" was all Naruto could muster up still confused with what it was; "oh yeah I forgot that they won't be out to the public for another two years." it didn't seem to answer their question but they had a feeling they wouldn't understand it but they simply took it that involved noise. There Tsunade started to walk out of her office and they began to follow her to whatever strange place they would soon be heading too, after a few minutes they suddenly began to go down a long dismal hallway that had mainly nothing but doors and windows to them. Which was odd as some were either open of closed but as Naruto began to look in one of them he was able to see different types of strange monster and animal that could have been extinct long ago but what really caught his eyes the first time was a giant three headed dog, a man with lizard skin turning invisible and seeable then a moth like man that was eating a silk shirt and hovering in a large light bulb. But as he kept looking at all them strange and magnificent creature they seem to look more horrible and amazing then the last one. Naruto and Sakura were both highly amazed and completely shocked by each of the monster and thing that they were looking at; Hinata on the other hand looked like she was on the verge to burst into tears especially after looking at the room with a giant fox with nine tails. That was simply looking at her with a desire to be free as it gave her its foxy eye's. Naruto moved over to her in order to confer her a bit as he was suddenly feeling a large lump in his stomach as he saw her that way. When they left that part Hinata seemed to be better There as they were getting close to the end of the narrow almost infinite hallway of beast and monster's, Sakura looked at the last window almost scared of what she was going to see but was also excited by whatever it could be maybe hoping for a dreamy sparkly Vampire that she could play with in her own special way, But as she got a good look at it she saw nothing but a little girl that seemed to be crying and they were able to hear what she was saying even with her having tears like she was crying "Please help me I want to be with my mommy let me out it's scary." Like a little girl her age would say. This was something that got straight to Sakura as she moved over to the door Jiriyaya grabbed her wrist and looked at her and said "I wouldn't do that if I was you." "And why not she just a little girl!" she Replied but as she looked back into the window the little girl eyes started to turn dark almost black as she slowly began to turn into sprout eight legs that were pure hairy Fangs started to unfold form her mouth and her end began to elongate till she looked like this horrible giant humanoid spider creature that ran to the wall like it was going to attack Sakura but as it got the window it was suddenly hit by a sharp hit of electricity and moved away, turning back into that sweet little girl. "That's why sometime the most evil thing is hiding behind a cute face and a smile." Was all Jiriyaya Said before letting go of Sakuraes hand and walking back with the others. There they moved to the end and looked to see a large door but nothing else no handles to open it Naruto thought: this must be another self-opening door's\

There Jiriyaya moved to a thing that looked like a hand print scanner and placed his right palm on it there light started to appear and a voice came out of nowhere that said " Please speck your password in the delta language Mr. Jiriyaya." He moved over and said out in some language that sounded like a cling on which Naruto sort of felt nerdy that he even knew that but John had taught him when they were kid's but never heard of something like this, After he said his weird gibberish the door slowly started to open up widely. It didn't seem like any of the other rooms it looked even more advance with different types of gadgets and doohickey and over on the right hand side stood a wall with what looked to be ancient weapons and are current modern day weapons on a huge wall simply collecting dust. But everything else looked like they came from thousands of years in the future; Naruto Sakura and Hinata were only able to say this as they looked at the room "OH."

Jiriyaya moved to the desk that laid in front of them that was slightly smaller than the one Tsunade had it was covered by a large white sheet with mounds of object over it and they began to wonder what could be under it as they weren't able to tell what was under it Jiriyaya looked at them and started to say in a voice sort of like a proud man "Welcome to my personal paradise or as some of your earth custom would say Nerdvanna." There Sakura snickered as his pronouns nirvana wrong. There Jiriyaya ignoring her girlish giggle and pulled the sheet off the table there was three items that was on it one of them a long thick blow dart Gun. He looked over to Hinata as he picked up the weapon. Hinata then felt that he wanted her to grab it and slowly walked over to it and grasped it tightly in her hand tightly, He looked at her then said "well give it a try girl." With a husky voice Hinata looked and knew that it was ready and loaded to be released. She takes in a deep breath, then as she brings the shaft gently to her lips. She raped her luscious lips over the tip and blew with tremendous pressure, then with Great force the object exploded from the end of the shaft. It goes straight and true right into Naruto's Neck. He instantly is brought down to his knees and falls to the ground asleep and tired. Sakura looked over at the blonde haired girl with astonishment at what she did with the simple blow dart gun but it was more to the fact that she hit her brother; she wondered if it was on purpose or by complete accident? Hinata looked completely scared and went over to Naruto Before Sakura knew it and she looked up to Jiriyaya and asked him "is he going to be ok?" All he really said when she asked this question with not much care in his voice "don't worry all that was lazed on the tip the poison of a puffer blowfish he'll wake up in a minute of two." Hinata still looked nervous but decided to listen to him but knew that if anything did happen to Naruto, he would lose more than the hair on his head. There after a couple of minute's Naruto manage to gain consciousness from the effect of the puffer fish poison, He rubbed the side of his head as it ached from the pain from hitting the hard surface, He moved his hand over to his neck as he felt this small pain coming from there and he suddenly felt a sharp needle it was small but he manage to get his index and thumb on it and pulled the small thing right out of his jugular vein. There was a horrible pain coming as it ripped out of him and some of his skin, he suddenly said without thinking of the two ladies there, "ouch son of a bitch!"

Jiriyaya heard it and responded fast "Hay watch your language in my place." Tsunade nodded and then Jiriyaya took the needle back and dipped the thing in a small jar; probably puffer fish poison and return it to the holder on the blow dart gun, moving back to the table were the other items, There was nothing but a simple black box with a silver latch on it and on top of it a pentagram with a pall print engraved almost like a bear claw, he unlaced it and opened it showing what contained mainly forty-five caliber bullets which was used for the very same kind of gun that Sakura would use aka her baby, it had three rows. They each looked like a different type of color but the way it looked like they were Silver, steel and lead something that isn't usually used in bullets this could possibly be for Sakura as Naruto knew it wasn't for him as he usually never used a gun. Jiriyaya looked at Sakura and said

"Sakura these are for you each type has a special of ability but mainly they are used to kill types of beasts, it has taken over four years to get this compound to meld in with the other elements, but be careful if you use it on a demon it shall kill the vessel." Jiriyaya closed the box again and passed it over to Sakura pretty much threw it as it came to her hand it almost bounce out and hit the floor but she got it in controlled she could only say as she was surprised that they would go well for her baby "how d-did you oh never mind." she put the box in her right pocket, The last item wasn't that impressive looking, it just seemed to look like a simple hunting knife and nothing more, it was had a brown leather shift, the handle was black almost haunted with its darkness and sinister but as you looked at it going in you could see a design that was almost strange and abnormal it had a pentagram that was silver it shined in the small amount of light it's end also had a Wolf that's mouth was open it was vague and also dark it was almost strange to have it on it as though it wasn't a normal knife but it had to of been a hunting know what else could it be from how it looked. Naruto moved over to it as Jiriyaya didn't even want to try to pick it up like he was too afraid to even try and risk it. Naruto grabbed it was great ease he slowly started too up shift it in order to see the blade that it must have contained with it. There he started to unclip the knife and when he started to pull it out he looked to see that it was infect not a normal knife it was slowly getting longer and longer it seemed to be about four feet in length as it started to form into something else it also seemed to be a bit heavy. Its width changed it was now a double sided it was incredible. The blade shined as it like the moon sky but it was also pure black it was almost the night sky it seemed dark and mysterious. Even the little design changed the wolfs head with more fierce looking and its eyes seemed to look into Naruto soul to see if he was worthy for whatever it was able to do. Naruto was amazed but it he didn't even bother with the small tinkle of blood that was coming from his neck. Jiriyaya seemed amazed that he was even able to pick it up like it was going to do something to him and said something no one was able to hear under his breath. Naruto suddenly heard a strange voice in his head that he couldn't even describe that said to him "use it well." He moved it back into the shift and it went back to its knife form. Tsunade looked at them and said "these Items are you're know and will be on you at all times never let them out of your sight got that." "So what are we supposed to do give up are lives and go across the nation and hunt monsters or something." Sakura asked with wonder. Tsunade looked over to Sakura at lest that was what Naruto thought since she didn't move her head "You will be given a supply of missions when you're needed and that will only be when you are aloud to join. We will be conducting some tests on you in order to see if you will be able to join." There are she said the word "Test" Naruto knew he was going to have some trouble; he hated tests they always gave him trouble it was always Sakura that could do well some of the times he was glad that he had a seat next to her in a lot of them and she never seemed to pay attention. These test were only about the physical side and Naruto was excelling at it as the first step seemed to involve there speed they were force to run on a treadmill with a air aperitifs to feel watch there breathing, it felt like they had to run a football field four times Naruto Felt himself get tired as he hadn't done that for a while his heart almost pounding out of his chest, Sakura looked like she was about to pass out from this as she usually never ran because she could charm people into doing stuff like running. Then there was Hinata she didn't even bother with it as she ran and finished before any of them and it looked like she didn't break a sweet or breathing heavily. Naruto was impressed as he saw her run not many people could do that. They were given a half hour break it seemed that the next test was purely about strength they each were given a different amount of weights they seemed to be testing their upper limits. Sakura seemed to also have trouble in this since she didn't have much upper body mass but was able to get pass a hundred and ten pounds, Hinata moved to this and was defiantly had more trouble on this one as her highest was hundred a three pound not exactly the best, then it was Naruto's turn he was given the highest of the weight and it also made him raise it up as he was given about two hundred pound and he kept going he kept yelling them to add more weight none stop till he finally got to his highest limit and was getting tired as he made it up to almost four hundred and he wanted to keep going as he said: keep this up I'm going for the record. There after all sorts of test went by each of them meant to challenge them in one way or another it suddenly stopped they were sitting at a bench tired beyond anything they ever felt even Naruto felt he could pass out from all the work he was doing.

There Tsunade and Jiriyaya came back to them one was holding a simple file but they couldn't see what was in there and she looked at them and said "that's it you can go back to your lives and we will communicate with you when you're needed .suddenly Sakura looked at them and said "What there no more nothing involving intelligence?" "Shut up Sakura!" Naruto said to tired to even yell Jiriyaya walked up to them "that's all just going home and rest." There suddenly a portal appeared in the center of the room that began to walk over to it holding each other as it seemed they couldn't walk without help when Jiriyaya yelled out "I'd be careful that thing is still being worked on the last time more than one went through it at the same time there bottom end got switched." they didn't think much as they shuddered but Naruto seemed to be scared a bit more thinking of what would happen if Sakura or even Hinata got his lower half and let them go through first. As they got to one of their room as they could tell it was Naruto's all he could worry about was looking to make sure everything was intact which so happen it was. And suddenly he looked to see that Hinata without care fell on his bed and was asleep before she even hit it Sakura couldn't even stand let alone walk so he picked her up and walked her to her room and return to his but not after looking to see someone else sleeping their and more than anything saw it wasn't male. He ignored it and simply walked to his room getting ready for a week of sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi all well im glad your ready for a new episode and for my most loyal of fan's and you know who you are have a bronie or cookie smiling.**_

CHAPTER 6: The Mission at Hand

It had been a few days since the three young adults had left that mysterious place that was called S.U.P, almost everything turned back to normal as though it never happen the only reason that they didn't think it was some crazy dream was for one they remember the same thing and the second was that when they woke up their muscle were as sore as could be. Naruto was having trouble with some of his classes but getting by them just barley especially with physics still annoyed that he actually though it meant physical work not science but he had to suck it up and accept it so he could make it on the baseball team or he could lose his scholarship. Sakura was keeping her head inside of a book almost all the time, mainly because she was still embarrass that he saw another girl in her bed when he put her back in after that one night and she just couldn't handle looking him in the eye for that. hinata was on the other hand working hard, mainly on the internet looking up anything that could tell them about S.U.P but as she went through hundreds web sites and still nothing; heck she even hacked into some restricted military computer and found nothing on them almost as if they didn't exist. The rest of the time she was ether in her classes with art or being with Naruto mainly on a couple of dates dinner and a movie, they were really getting to know each other more each day. They almost forgot about the place and thinking that it must have been some crazy dream that they had dreamt about at the same time. Naruto walked out of the creative writing class along with many other students that the time the tech had given him a assignment; were they had to write a short story but as he was trying to think of something he had nothing, he began to think that he could try to write some of the strange dream that had been coming to him ever since he arrived to Avon university. But they seemed so strange that he couldn't but as the same time it was tempting as they felt so real but the problem was that he was never able to what attacked the people mainly because it was too dark or he woke up with his mind fuzzy it also seemed to confuse him: maybe it had something to do with the mysterious organization. He then said to himself the way he would do out of hobbit: but was also glad nobody was around him.

"Could this S.U.P know what with these dreams I mean could I be seeing the future or something? God when are they going to get us?"

There he slowly walked to one of his most popular classes that if he didn't get in there early he might never get in the room it was just a simple class but the co-ed liked it something about the male teacher as Sakura or John would talk about when he asked one time. As he opened the door he looked at it to see that it was in fact that very same room that he was at no less than a week ago S.U.P with all its strange items there seemed to be more people or whatever it was because most of them defiantly didn't look human but as he got a closer look he notice that there was some normal looking people. Naruto moved in there slowly so no one would notice or think something was odd with him. He barely had enough time to notice if anyone was looking around he jumped into the room he slowly started to feel weightless and moving faster than he would in 'The Demon' at full speed he never really thought of it the first time as he didn't notice it but it seemed almost relaxing that was until he finally touched the ground. He felt his stomach drop almost instantly but he manages to stop himself from releasing his lunch but quickly held it in. He looked in and started to notice that everything was looking more advance from the last time which made him wonder just how far this place from today technology is? He then started to notice that his favorite bald guy or aka Jiriyaya or as him and hinata like to call him "orange eye's." He walked up to him and said while moving fast and rubbing his bald head saying

"Well Jiriyaya what new this week?"

But Jiriyaya didn't seem to like Naruto rubbing his head like that as he slowly began to growl almost like a African tiger would and said to him with a crank voice "Don't do that ever got it." There they started to walk past the hallway of the beast and the horrible spider girl there they enter the office. There as Naruto and Jiriyaya got in there he saw hinata and Sakura standing there in the room. Sakura yelling at Tsunade screaming "CAN YOU NOT TRANSPORT ME WHEN IM GETTING IN THE SHOWER DAMN IT!" as he started to look she was all wet and not in her normal clothes but something that was loose and not stylish. hinata was looking good as always. Tsunade stared at them for a few seconds not even answering Sakuraes demand she then said with a simple smile "Good now that were all here I like to say that after looking at your medical, and physical record I like to say that all three of you are a part of S.U.P which means that you can go on missions to better mankind." This came to a complete surprise to all three they didn't think they would be a sign one that fast but it seemed only the one that was truly excited about it was Naruto as he wanted something excited in his life. But the only thing they didn't know was what this mission was but they were soon to find out.

"Well what is it then were waiting." Sakura said as she couldn't wait for a second. Tsunade looked over at Sakura in a second and said with her mysterious voice "Well so you know there has been a set of mysterious disappearance around the state of Montana and most of them has accrued around the crow forest which is also next to a ancient native American barely ground so were sending you three down there to investigate and stop whatever it is that's causing the trouble." There suddenly Jiriyaya started to say " the only means that we know is that the last person to disappear was a woman in her mid-thirty's and the only thing anyone saw was a flash of light." This made Naruto truly nervous as it was exactly like his dream a woman in her thirty's disappearing with a flash of light it couldn't be- no it was impossible was it?" Naruto didn't know if he could ask them about his dream's but decided agents it since he had no idea what they might do, it's not like something like this truly happened and what if he did tell them would they blame him but him with the rest of those monster in the other rooms. He looked over back at the other as they were talking and thought: maybe I should be listening. As he went back all he could hear from Jiriyaya was.

"And so you are to drive down there got it." It must have been the order to get out of there and get going. There they were starting to wait for the portal to take them down to Montana when they looked and notice that Jiriyaya was looking at them holding a set of items: three bags of ten's and twenty's and three new looking cell phone. This made hinata ask him "what are these for Shag?" he seemed to give her a happy smile as he responded to her "Well Rave the government has been being a little bit of a power hungry and some of the stuff that we have, we don't want them getting their little grubby hands on it so we have these special set of untapped phones so they don't listen into anything we're talking about." Then he grabbed the phones and through them up to hinata

"The money is also unmarked so they can't trace were they have been and they don't locate it down to us." He looked happy as he told of how they were tricking the government from finding this place but he did have point if the technology got into the wrong hand's it could be very, very bad for the people it's being used against. There after the silent pause Jiriyaya started pulling something out from behind him they looked like your average wallets but after being here for even an hour they knew that it was more then what it could have been and he threw it at them all wily Nelly as Naruto moved over and caught it in his hands he opened it up and looked straight at it and saw what to be a FBI badge that had a picture of him in his suit from Prom with no expression as he thought: could this be real? - No it couldn't be! It also had a name on it that looked too be 'Jake Stone'. As he looked at what had to off been a fake badge he felt this sort of disturbance like when his tiff looked on his compute when he was in his mid-teen he looked over at Sakura and hinata as he looked at the expression on their faces as he had a feeling it was the exact same thing as he was thinking. There Sakura said out load "You can't be serious my new name is 'Emma Clair'!" It was funny as she liked her real name and there Julia also responded "'Julia Loving' what are my parents James Bond fan?" as she started to put the badge in her front pocket. They didn't know now if these people are being serious or not but they were a part of it no looking back now.

Jiriyaya looked straight at them as they were insulting the name's that was given to him but all he did was give a simple and nice looking smile, that was just not normal and gave them the creeps as it happened he suddenly said in a unnatural calm voice "_Those are normal names from my planet, so don't he complaining got it bubs."_ You could just here his teeth grinding as he spoke the words. Naruto moved in quickly trying to think of something that he could say that might save their sorry behinds "There ok names there just not normal now a day's ok we like them we do." There you could see hinata and Sakura smile and nod fast. It seemed to work as the bad feeling that they were just experiencing was going away from them slowly as he started to lose the smile and there they started to enter the room it was then that Jiriyaya and Tsunade looked at them like they were mental as they did Naruto asked them

"What are you staring at where is that portal that brought us here before." It wasn't much but it was the best he could ask them but all he got as a response from them was "Haven't you been listening or did you have your head up hinatas skirt boy!" this made hinata Blush but Naruto couldn't give a answer all Jiriyaya said was

"Freshman. Ok the portal take so much energy that it literally make a small town in Ohio loose power for a week so we only use this to bring in and remove new recruit from other parts of the world but since you have no idea where we were at the time we use it but now you are to use the main entrance which is promptly located in the south wing which I will now show you as you go up the stair back into your college."

hinata looked at him and said "what a secret organization is under a college."

"How do you think Naruto got in?" Tsunade replied which made Sakura Laugh and Naruto feel embarrass. There they started to follow Jiriyaya threw a set of different hallways which was boring the crap out of the three as they moved over to the end of what they hoped to be the last hall way they looked to see a simple wooden door that was out of place from the rest of this place and there Jiriyaya he moved and opened it up with a simple bronze key which when it was open they looked and saw that it was the one room that was right across the hall that they hadn't seen even one person go in or out of it since they got there which was odd but it didn't matter as they didn't have to figure out when they have to go they could get in at any time. Jiriyaya looked at them and said

"Ok for now on, or at least until we get a better power source you are to use this door to get into are building and if you tell anyone about this I will eat you." There after a moment of silence as they couldn't tell if he was actually serious or not but all he did was walk back in there slowly put the key to the ground and left without saying a single word. The three walked into their own room to make their final decagon on whether they should leave there classes and fight some unknown evil that was kidnapping them but after thinking of what they were going to Naruto decide he was going to do it, he had to know the secret to his dream and help the missing one. Naruto moved and grabbed his old laptop which sometime he wanted to get rid of but it had so many memories with it he just couldn't give it up like this he keep it till it was gone. Naruto was starting to go thought the missing people reports that he got from a police files that he just so happen to have on him, and as far as he could tell there has been a set of missing people and the last one was a woman in her thirty's but it wasn't just her it was so far only three other and they were apart in the construction of a new car factory. That was the main connection to them and nothing else. There wasn't any form of evident except a set of paw print of a wolf but as the police followed them they just disappear from at least five feet from where they were last seen. It wasn't much but Naruto moved and started to grab around a week worth of cloths as he didn't know how long but he felt that he would just need this for right now. He left the comfort of his new room and getting ready for what might be a new adventure. After a few minute he went to his Demon and he put the single thing that had his cloths and a tooth brush. He started he looked wondering if hinata had left or not but then he began to hear a roar of an engine, and there he saw her, she was in a tank top that was stretched almost too it's outer limit by her bulupils breast, so much that you could even see her anoles and as she road down the street you could them bounce at every imperfection in the road, when she rode up in front of Naruto, he was amazed by her stir beauty, and sexiness coming from her he thought that she should have at least warn a ;leather jacket and a helmet. But he was also glad that she wasn't all he was able to even say to her was one word "WOW" she seemed to have taken it was about the motorcycle not her and said

"Oh yes it was a gift from my father." There Naruto looked at her in confusion but he figured it out fast and said "oh yeah the bike's bad Ass!" in deed it was bad ass, it was long and low, with a Harley v-max with custom paint that had devils and demons. On the fends all the long and low the tank was custom leather seat with fire engraved in it, It didn't seem like the kind of bike any woman with hinata's kind and pleasant nature would have it looked more like something that he the devil himself would be driving instead but he didn't mind as he looked she had a bad on her shoulder but it wasn't much she smiled and started to turn the handle turning the engine on and said before she even thought of leaving "see you when we get there sweet."

And drove off there in almost a flash from zero to sixty in under ten seconds and she was almost out of sight… But defiantly not out of mind. Naruto looked at where she had been for a few seconds and return to putting his stuff back as he started to leave he left the parking lot with the thought of getting to Montana and to get that girl. Sakura was the last to be there and was busy looking at the two with their talk she could tell Naruto was highly attracted to her as she could see he had that look in his eye's but she didn't care much she just needed to get out, with no attention of being last as she wanted this over so she could get back to her classes as soon as possible but as she was leaving something flashed in her eye's it looked she looked down thinking it was someone pop can and there she saw a beautiful sterling silver bracelet that just stood. She quickly looked around and snatched it off there before anyone notice and placed it on her and then she left for what had to be unnatural.

_**ok all how you like that well review and tell me so i know and dont do the i'll read and not review because i will send my army of monster's! behind me the horrible giant spiderwoman under my control looking hungry.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Riot

"HELP ME SOME ONE OH GOD! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Screamed the man wearing the construction have with sweet glistening from his brow as the fear of whatever attacked him was chasing him with no relented. He ran faster and faster just trying to survive the horror of the howling sound as and what was behind it. The man's name was Kiba now normally he wouldn't run from anything that he could handle but as he looked to see it he knew that fist wasn't going to work for him so he did the only thing that he could do he ran. He cursed the day that he decided to take the job at the Chevy Company as it was the time. He looked to see the moon at its highest peak as he could look at its position it had to of been midnight. He started to see a thick and harsh fog comes out around him but he didn't care all he could do was run. As he ran not paying attention there suddenly out of nowhere he hit a small, but steep cliff falling face first into a large tree at the bottom of it. He raised his head from the base of the tree high off the ground, his face completely bloody, his nose bent to the left completely broken his face was smashed and in complete and unbearable pain but it somehow manage to not be shattered. He suddenly felt something on his leg it was painful it was like something was biting him it his leg felt like he was on fire as it got deeper into his leg. He released a powerful and horrible scream it could be heard for miles until he finally passed out from the pain. During the hours that passed since the group made it to Montana Naruto and Hinata or as their personas James and Julia were walking into the hospital after they heard getting into the town about a man being found unconscious in the old crow wood's as it was called were some of the disappearances had happened Sakura was at the scene were the man was found during the time as her fake name 'Emma Clair' "what do you think he looks like Naruto?" Hinata asked as they were walking down the hall to the patient's room. "well as I looked at the report it said that he landed face first into a tree so he might have a squash face from it." they walked into the room as they entered into the room where they thought would have a guy in nothing but bandages and have pain medicine up the roof and having cast after falling off a cliff and hitting a tree. The two were confused but they decided not to leave and Naruto said

"T.J. Fisher?"

The man looked at them in a second and said "yeah that's me what you need I've already talked to the police and they don't believe me." There they brought out their fake badges and Hinata said "I'm Julia loving and this is my partner Jake Stone. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure thing sweet anything you say." As he said that it was apparent he wasn't looking at her in the eye's as he was busy looking at something else Hinata tried not to blush and simply ignored him as she went on to what she said in a serious voice that you would expect a fed would have. "Sir it said on your fell Face first into a tree after you feel off what looked like a steep hill why do you look like you aren't hurt?"

"Well that's what the doctor are baffle they never seen anything like this but they have a theory he said that I had so much adrenalin that my body was healing in an alarming rate." Naruto was having a hard time believing this as he looked around the room to see if there was indication that he could be could be lying right in their faces but wasn't able to see much. He decided to ask the next question.

Sir you seem like you could take care of yourself why were you running?"

"oh that well this is where the police lost me you see it was this Howling it just started to follow me and it sounded like a wolf and I'm not going to get killed so I ran could you pass me my jacket its getting cold in this damn dress." Naruto went over to where the coat was being hanged and as he got it he accidently dropped it and what should fall out. It was a small and Concealed the Browning Hi-Power that had a custom change as it looked like it had a .22 caliber instead of the usual .9mm. There was a moment of silence as Naruto picked up the gun and looked back at T.J he then said "You know it's an offence to lie to the FBI so tell me why you were running when you could have shot it with this? There the man looked nervous as he was discovered in his own lie and there he started to blurt out "ok yes I had that but I'm not supposed to have it ok it's agents my probation and if break it I'll go to jail and my ex take ethane away and I'm already have trouble seeing them ok so don't tell anyone." It looked like he was upset. Naruto knew he just couldn't do that to the poor man and said "fine but tell me one thing and the truth when you get that tattoo? It looks brand new." Their T.J looked confused and said "what are you talking about I don't have a tattoo I hate needle's"

"Then what's that on your leg?" Their he looked down at his leg when he saw it was amazing like a true artist did it. The tattoo consist that it was a wolf paw that in it had a beautiful wolf that was showing it's fierce and powerful nature it look so real that it could probably come off it and rip any of their heads off. There he looked completely scared as he never seen that in his life and he looked back over at Naruto or Jake as he knew and said "this isn't mine but I'll tell you something this was the spot where the wolf bit me I won't forget the pain it was like hot pokers were going in there." The seemed happy with their answer but they had to ask him one more before they could leave

"Sir could you tell me one more thing and we can let you be."

"Sure thing sweaty." Hinata still continue to ignore his flirting as she needed to keep perfection look and also didn't want Naruto to hurt him any harder.

"Where were you when you heard these howling and the thing attacked you?"

T.J then gave her his answer: that would be the old crow forest that place has always been strange that's one thing and would you like to get some dinner or anything?

Naruto clenched his fist slightly but it was barely notice as Hinata said "no thanks I already have a boyfriend." And there the two left the room as it also seemed he was about to pass out from the morphine. They rode back to the oak inn where they were currently staying in which they only had two rooms' that had 1 bed that were king size bed. So the sleeping arrangement was Sakura and Hinata stayed in one room while Naruto had to stay in the opposite room which Naruto wasn't happy because his original one had it where Sakura had one and he and Hinata took the other. But about a half hour arguing between him and Sakura. Sakura kept arguing she didn't want to be an aunt this young and didn't need her roommate to get Pregnant. But in the end when everyone was tired, Hinata just said she would just share with Sakura so she wouldn't complain. As the two rode back there in the demon they looked to see that currently Sakura was in nothing but a set of Shorty short Jeans and a baby blue tank top as she was washing the side of her Camaro. They rose out from the Demon a few seconds after they parked and walked out they looked over at Sakura who was wearing sunglasses as it was bright this day which not even a cloud in the sky.

"So what you guys get from the victim?" Sakura asked as she saw then removing the glasses showing them hazel eyes that shined abet.

"Nothing much but there is defiantly something wrong here and it has something to do with the crow forest. What about you anything down their?" Hinata responded

It looked like Sakura was about to rip out her very own hair as she responded. "Well beside the mud that got all over my car there wasn't much but I did find this." There she pulled out what looked like a wolf tooth and a feather that was as black as night. Naruto moved and snatched it from her hand and had a better look at it he started to think that it was a simple Tooth and feather but it couldn't be? There he looked and notice a hole as thought something was being held it in place and that started to make Naruto think after a moment of silence he looked back up and said "let do some research."

"Right ahead of you Naruto I'll call Shaggy right now." There she started to pull out one of the cell phone's that was given right before they left. But as she was getting ready to put in the number Naruto snatched it and put it in his pocket he didn't know why but he wanted to do this on his own and as he looked back Sakura had a fire stare of hate that he knew from experience that it wouldn't go away any sooner or later as he started to make up some lie.

"let's try to do this for as long as possible I mean this is our first so let's do it on our own if we get over bored we can call them." The fire wasn't going away but it was slightly going down as it would probably stay for a long time. She gave him a snort and said "fine but when thing get out of hand I'm calling. So where are we going to next?" This was something that stopped Naruto for a second but he thought and said "let's go down the Reservation Its closest place to where the Disappearances have been happening . Then This necklace It looks like a Native American artifact. " This wasn't much but at least they had a lead for something that they could do next there Naruto jumped into the Demon sliding over the hood and entering in like the good old' boy he is, and Hinata giggled as she thought it was funny how Naruto was acting Before she followed him Jumping in threw the open window as they drove off into the sun. Sakura stood there rubbing her wrist the Bracelet was actually rubbing her the wrong way.

The reservation wasn't much as most of the houses were almost falling apart it looked almost disserted the only reason that the two could tell that people actually lived their was the sound of children playing and the smell of fresh laundry being hanged to dry, It was calm and peaceful They slowly got out of the car Wearing almost business suit Which wasn't easy since it took Hinata convincing Naruto to even put on one of these monkey suit. As they loo ked around they notice some of the children had ran off somewhere which seemed pretty odd but Naruto simply shrugged the thought out of him. Hinata looked confused and they started to walk to the oldest of the houses hoping that they would give them some answers. As they stood in front of the house Hinata looked over at Naruto and then said;

"Hay let's think of a different occupation I mean no one is going to believe that we are actually F.B.I so let's think of something else ok." There after a couple of second Naruto Snapped his finger's then said softly so the woman wouldn't hear them.

"We're students at the local college and were here to do a newspaper article for the school!" Hinata gave him a nod as she knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds before the door began to open for them and they saw a woman that had to have been in her mid-fifty, her skin was dark yet it was almost red her hair was a bit short she looked at him with her brown eyes but after a couple of second she had from a grandmother look in her eye's they suddenly looked almost cold. She then said

"Yes is there anything you two need?" Naruto looked at her for a second thinking of something to say and then responded her

"Um yes we're a part of the college local college and we were wondering if you knew anything about the strange disappearance?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I don't know anything about what been happening and even if I did know I sure wouldn't tell you right there she quickly slammed the door in their face before they heard the clicking of the door being locked. They two looked at each other with wonder in their eye's as they were wondering what the heck was going on.

"What the heck just happen?" He said to the beautiful blonde woman. All she could do was nudge her shoulder, looking back at him suddenly they heard Sakura's voice behind them saying

"Maybe she one of the few that hold a bit of a grudge, about how their ancestor's land was taken from them and forced to live on these reservation. I mean thousands of Native American died durning a migration to the west. So you might not get an answer from them even if they knew anything." As they turned around they saw she was wearing a skirt that went down to her knees and a nice shirt it wasn't loose or tight.

"We still need to look maybe someone will at least try and help us." Hinata said as she wanted to keep their hope's up and started to walk to the next house or shack they looked too close together, but some of them did look like they were being renovated but still needed a lot of work to be done before it could even be close to being ready, as they started to walk up to the next house right as Naruto was about to even knock they heard the clicking of the door locking it's self-shut. They had a feeling that no one is going to give them answer right then. As they continue to walk to each hour which seemed to last at least an hour but all they got was the same thing which was a door slammed in their face and during that time Sakura decided to go and check around the construction site Just seeing if there was anything strange going on since most of the people that was working there have been disappearing; As she left the two checked the other houses but most of them looked as if they were abandoned but there were newspaper that was from last month and so on, and the hedges were getting out of control, They were soon to be giving up since it looked like they weren't going to even get an answer from anyone here, as they were getting ready to leave when they heard a young girls saying to them

"You two aren't apart of the paper are you?" They had a freaked out look as they turned around they saw a girl who had to have been at least thirteen maybe even twelve, with dark brown eyes and long black hair, Hinata asked her.

"How do you know that sweetie?" the girl gave her a mean look that pretty much said 'don't call me that.

"Well for one my name is Hanabi but everyone calls me Tink for some reason, well the reason is you don't look that old you have to be close to my brother age and he's at least seventeen." They were surprised that this girl could tell their lie when most of the other didn't even ask them anything like that she figured it out by looking at them their Naruto asked since it seemed she might answer some question as she was willing to talk to them,

" yeah you're right were a part of the F.B.I we're Just in disguised so we can find out more about what's going on." He then flashed the fake badge before she could even get a good look since it was clear she was smarted then most people, she gave a look that seemed she wasn't buying it but she then said "Ok shoot your questions."

"Do you know anything about what's been happening around here the disappearance?" Hinata asked

"I don't know much about it but I know one thing the people that own that are building the new factory have somehow became owners of a large part of the crow forest and they shouldn't be able to." Tink said before stopping to take in some breath

"What do you mean they don't own the land?" Naruto asked the little girl,

"Well because that's a part of the reservation and the only way they could get it is by signing the land over to him but my brother been talking all this crazy stuff that I think he got from maymal about how the spirit will get though that have wronged the land's people."

"Where is your brother?" Hinata said as she was getting slightly excited as they were finally getting answer's.

"Hold on before I answer more of your questions answer me, what's your name? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm Naruto and that's Hinata." Pointing his finger over to the blonde. "So where is your brother at?" she looked at him for a second straight into his eye's searching for the truth almost like she was getting into his head.

"He's at the construction site him and a bunch of are friends and family are going over their having a riot. He said I wasn't old enough to go that big Dork fish."

Naruto and Hinata gave a slight throaty chuckle as it was kind of funny and Hinata said to Hanabi "Well that you if there is anything we need we'll come back and talk to you." The small girl gave them a nod before running into a random home.

"Nice kid huh Rave?" Naruto said trying to joke as he thought the kid had some spunk she looked at him and said

"Yeah but she has a slight attitude but I've always loved children they're adorable i hope i could have one someday." She said that with a smile The two began to walk over to 'The Demon' as they slowly began to talk in a low voice so no one would hear them "OK so it seem we might be dealing with something involving the supernatural but it might not be also what do you think." Naruto said

"I don't know but I know this let's get down to the construction site as fast as we can I don't know how Sakura is going to handle this she might just freak out." They looked into each other eyes and gave a nod they began to walk down and entered were they slowly began to leave going down to the reservation. As they entered into the location of the factory that would soon be building it was nothing but a pile of metal that was being shaped, there was no silence coming from there as they arrived to hear the sounds of people in a rant, by the way it looked like it was going to be a fight and it didn't look like the group was going to win. They then notice that Sakura was near the end behind the group it looked like she was trying to fight her way threw but there was no such luck the crowed was too strong, they were actually trying to keep her away from getting into the from Naruto and Hinata slowly walked up to her and she then said,

"It's no use I cant get threw they've packed it too tight." Suddenly Hinata had an Idea and began to act saying

"Oh no I cant get into my car can a strong man help me get it open." Naruto looked at her wondering why she was actually doing that and he was getting ready to say something when he notice almost all the men were running up to her and each were asking were her car was She pointed into a random direction and almost all the men left going down that way, Naruto was actually surprise that even worked but Sakura gave Hinata a jealous look before she said under her breath, "Men." They slowly began to walk up near the front of what was left in the group, As they made it to the front were you could see two people standing at the border line; a business man and a kid by the look on their face they were yelling at each other about something but they couldn't hear much except

"This is land it's been with us for generation you vile snake!"

"Well you see this it state I am the owner of this land so get off or I will be force to call the cop on you people!" screamed the man.

It was there the boy moved and was his hand as if he was going to punch the guy right into his big noise when suddenly to giant bruits came and grabbed his hand and were pulling him away all the boy started screaming "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU HERE WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Naruto held a suspicious feeling about the boy and so he made a moving nudge and had the girls follows the kid. There they looked to see he was throwing to the ground in the back parking lot. By the way it looked he wasn't hurt but he was on the ground slowly getting up there Naruto and the other walked up to him. Now the kid looked like he was around sixteen, long unruly hair that was all over the place, Dark brown eyes that if you didn't look close enough was like they were black he didn't seem to were much as he only had on a pair of jean's and a black T-shirt which was the only thing old as this night was completely cold he wasn't tall mainly 5'3 in size with dark tan like skin. Then when you looked at his neck you could see a necklace that looked very old and raged as it was an old Native American by its nature as it held what look like teeth and feather. His expression held so much anger that it was unnatural especially when he looked and saw Naruto walking up to him; the kid gave Naruto a look like he was going to jump him, but then he said in a almost rude manner,

"What to you want!" as he wiped the bit of blood on his lip. There Naruto looked at him and then said

"Yes you can I'm Jake stone and these two are my partner's Clair 'n' loving." He looked and gave Sakura a sort of smile and a look Naruto knew to well even if it wasn't going to work,

"So what do you want Stone?" he asked he still gave Naruto that look but Naruto didn't care he was just a little punk he then said

"We need to talk to you about the disappearances that have been happening."

"Fine but at my house though bustards might try and listen to use. By the way my name is Billy."

" There he started to walk in the northern Direction. They followed him all the way down to a rusty looking old shack that seemed poorly constructed as the hanging were coming down I the only form of change was that it looked like it was recently changed was the paint that was added on there. It looked like it should have been deserted a long time. The three slowly followed Billy into the building. The inside of the home was much different it seemed like there was more items in it they looked used but held in good condition with couple of chair's, a couch and one 20 inch television but that was pretty much it. Billy sat on one of the recliners and made a jester for them to sit down.

They heard a young girl Voice and only Naruto and Hinata knew who it was she said

"Billy you're back finally what happen!"

"Nothing Tink go back to bed you have school tomorrow." Billy yield into the hall.

"So you guy finally found out about the other disappearance that been going on for a while?" he said casually. Looked over at them. "What do you mean other disappearance?" Sakura asked raising an eye brow. Billy gave a sigh as he slowly hung his head down. "Figured that the feds would only come if a millionaire or a Caucasian goes missing but if person on the reservation goes for weeks on end they don't even notice." This surprised Naruto a lot hearing that and now he was all ears. "So who else has gone missing then?" He asked with exhilaration "well mainly some of the people that live here on the reservation mainly. We Figured it's the Chevy company since most of the people that went missing owned that part and now there building that's why we're protesting." It slowly made some since but not much they had to get more answer then he took a good look at Billy necklace once more and notice that it had the same marking and teeth as the fang and feather Sakura found at the sight were Fisher was attacked and this made him suspicious of the kid as he seemed to have a true motive and it's not the work of a supernatural being. He then asked "Where did you get that item around you're neck it looked pretty old."

"It belonged to my great, great, great, great grandfather he was a shaman in the tribe when he was around my age. Why do you ask that for?" Billy answered with a slight attitude to Naruto. Naruto simply nodded and said "we'll be leaving now if we have anymore Question's about anything we'll be back ok."

"Huff whatever." Was all Billy responded, Getting on Naruto's nerves right then where he just wanted to smack him in the back of the head. There they walked out of the broken shack and as they headed out of ear shop Sakura said "I swear someone need to give that kid an attitude adjustment and Naruto what the Heck was with you looking at that ugly thing around his neck?" "Well Sakura if you bother to look you notice that the feather and the teeth on it looks like the ones you found in the forest but you know it's funny they say you're the smart one." Naruto responded calmly "If that's true wouldn't that mean he could be causing this I mean it's obvious that he doesn't like them for what's been happening around here." Hinata said.

"Right but we can't just do anything to risky just yet we don't want to risk getting the wrong person." Naruto replied back to the beautiful blonde.

"Naruto's Right Hinata we need to do some more investigating. Tomorrow were going down to the big building were their boss is." Naruto was actually surprised this was the first time in the time they actually knew each other that Hinata actually agree with Naruto on something. They slowly walked back to their car's but right then Hinata stopped she didn't know why but she had this strange feeling they were being watched by someone or something.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: building

They slowly walked to the entrance of the building that was currently holding the approval of the right to bring construction near the reservation the place, it was a tall building it looked to be at least thirteen story tall. It was in fine condition as they moved to the entrance Narutolooked over to Hinatawho looked like she hadn't had one bit of sleep he knew the feeling he just couldn't get what was going on. Maybe he should have called Shaggy like SAKURA suggested but no he couldn't, During the time he was trying to figure out how to get some sleep he decided to hack into the Chevy main computer so they wouldn't be frown out and settled a appointment, replacing some random person and placing their name's or at least their aliases, they were currently scheduled for ten o'clock this night, And right now it was nine thirty.

They were walking into the building and saw in the front secretary desk was a man with his feet on the stand reading a newspaper he was simply sitting there not even minding anyone. There as they walked to the desk Narutosaid,

"Um sir?" but the man simply turned the page, so Narutodecided to ask again but slightly loader: "Sir we have an appointment!" still no response. That was then when SAKURA decided to get his attention by yelling out at the top of her lungs. "Get back to work you idiot or you're fired!" There the man looked like he jumped out of his seat as the newspaper hit the floor he had the look like he was going to have a heart attack but as he looked at them with an annoyed look before he then said

"What do you want?" as he was talking his voice sounded slightly gay like as he was being rude and there Narutosaid,

"Yes we have an appointment with the Ceo where would his office be?" There the guard looked at him with as before going onto his computer making sure that there was an appointment during this time and then asked them  
"Are you Jake stone?" Narutogave him a simple nod before as the man continued to speck "well ok go down the hell to your left take the Elevator to the top floor go down that hall and you'll see Gato office ok have a good day." He then returned to his newspaper. Narutothen thought

"The man's name is pig?"

There the three teen's started to walk down the hall going the exact direction's that they were told to go down the halls where they soon found what had to have been Mr. pig office it looked like something a normal CEO would have big door's with mahogany next to it said 'Gato, they slowly began to walk to the room and they push the door open they looked inside to see a room that looked like it was almost the size of the first room they saw in sup it was simply too big for one man to have even if he was the head of the whole company and there they saw a man near the end he was pretty heavy man who had the look of going bald he had in his mouth a smell cigar that Hinatacould smell from across the room, he looked like he was as crooked as a hillbilly smile he also had a long noise that made it look almost like a beck. As he looked at them with his cloudy grey eye's, he suddenly gave a look over at Hinataand especially SAKURA that made Narutowant to hit him it was a combination of seaming and lust that just wasn't right.

There he said "Hello so what do you need to speak to me about Mr. Stone?"

"Well we're a part of the paper and we were wondering if you could answer some questions about the resent disappearance of some of your higher worker that have gone missing over the last couple of weeks." He looked at Narutogiving him a curious look and then said "Sure I can tell you about my former employer's."

"Former what do you mean by your former Employers?" SAKURA asked covering her mouth so the smoke wouldn't get to her she absolutely hated the smell of a cigar. He then gave a smile showing his yellow teeth,

"Well there my former because I fired them last week for missing work them lazy bum's!"

"Gato you do realize they have been missing so that why they're not here." Hinataresponded but it looks like he wasn't listening, Narutokeeping his hand out of site as he was holding them in a fist.

"No excuse if I let people miss work then everyone wants to miss out and that is something I can't allow beside they cost too much now I get to save more money and hire someone who will work for less wait don't put that in your paper got that."

As pyg said that he just couldn't believe it how could someone just act like that he just wanted to punch him in his big fat bird nose but he had to keep his anger under control he knew he had to keep this slime ball down. There Hinatasaid

"We've been looking and we also notice that the area you're building your factory is close to a reservation and a ancient burial ground, doesn't that concern you?" Gato gave them all a dirty look before he said "No it doesn't in fact i have document stating i own the land and they even have the consent signature of the old owner."

SAKURA looked into his eye's right as he was telling Hinatathe thing he said and she quickly notice that his eye's dilated and his breathing was off it was almost husked and thanks to some of her phycology classes she took last year she could easily tell he was lying but she just couldn't tell what it could have been that he was lying about, They watched as the man pulled out paper's with different name's that told he was the current owner. as he showed them this Pyg said

"Are you satisfied?" They nodded to him and he pointed them over to the door telling them they needed to leave which they did. right as the door's closed behind them with a great slam they soon began to walk down the hall when suddenly Narutograbbed them by the shoulder and pulled them down a random hallway Narutolooked around as he pulled them down into a room that looked like it hadn't been touched for weeks. Hinatalooked at him like she was about to yell but before she even had a chance to open her mouth Narutomoved and Grab her covering it as she talked she was making a muttering sound that was hard to even Hear. Narutolooked over at his sister and said in a hush voice

"Will you be Quiet or you might give us away ok." Hinatalooked over at Narutoand then asked him in a whisper

"Why are we still here I mean there nothing we can do he has the right document." But all he did was look at her as he continued on

"Well didn't you notice he seemed to have this look when I told him of where he was building his factory and how he pulled them out and the way the document signature look they didn't even look real so he must be hiding something real important that he doesn't want anyone finding out and were going to wait until he's gone."

SAKURA manages to get Fred's hand away from her mouth and then said in a more calm voice;

"Ok so what are we supposed to do stay here all night I don't think that will be a good idea! We might get caught."

"Were not going to get caught ok I promise you but we might if you don't stop making so much noise. Ok I looked at this area and there is so much dust in here it doesn't look like anyone been in here for some time." SAKURA slowly started to look around the room and realized that Narutowas right this place was filthy it was actually making her feel so uncomfirble the room was mainly full of cobwebs and dust their wasn't a single thing that had been cleaned almost like the pig didn't hire someone to clean this up. She simply nodded and was starting to clean around a certain area so she didn't have to sit in complete filth. Narutodidn't even bother to sit down and just knocked away some of the cobwebs and leaned against a sturdy wall, Hinatasimply didn't even bother with the dirt and sat down on the floor right next to Narutoremoving her jacket as it was feeling a bit warm in there at the time. They continued they stay where they were as they started to watch the sun go down nobody seemed to be in much of a talking mood they simply stayed were they were for what felt almost like hours. Their they suddenly heard the voice of Gato saying he was leaving and there they heard the sound of the elevator going down, as they heard the last of it for about a couple of minutes they knew it was time for them to get into action. Narutowalked back into the direction of where Pyg office, there they stand in front of it and SAKURA decided to try and open the door but it was obviously locked and there Narutostarted to pull out a pencil led and a paper clip that he was bending into a different form then what it was originally was so he could move it he gave a slight chuckle as he began to examine the lock and realize that Gato had to have been the cheapest person alive, as he slowly began to put the two random item into the lock and began to work his own little magic and slowly began to move the lock into different direction. Hinatalooked over at Narutoand then asked him

"What are you doing with that thought thing's?" he gave her a simple response.

"Well im picking the lock see the pencil led is being used for the graphite and the paper clip is working the lock." Hinatagave an ah sound as he continued to speck.

"But this lock is a piece of crap so I could easily use a credit card to break in but where would the fun be in it." SAKURA gave him an annoyed look as she couldn't believe he would be fooling around at a time like this but then she remember who this was. After a couple of more second of small clicking and jabbing Narutofinally got it fully moved over into the side and said in a British accent "Uric it is done." And he began to move the handle opening the office up with great ease. The office was slightly creepier then what it was with the lights on the shadow's formed in strange ways that couldn't being explained they looked like they could come off the very wall and grab them, the three slowly walked up to the CEO's desk it had an old laptop that couldn't have been more than five year's old. Narutodidn't go straight to the computer he didn't care for that SAKURA was the computer expert and began to open the desk drawers. There looked like there was some paperwork in the first drawer but it seemed to be a distraction since it seemed to have a false bottom. It held an assortment of alcoholic beverages Narutojust put it back to where it was as if he didn't touch it and began to check the other, Hinatawas standing watching the door keeping her lips near her weapons in case someone came out she could fill their system with puffer fish poison. SAKURA moved over to grabbed hold of the old computer and began to hack into it as fast as her finger could type, after a couple of minute putting in random password that represent the hint which wasn't much since all the password was the hint in the reverse order. She started to look thought the random files seeing what the man had, Suddenly SAKURA eyes became shock as she started to see what was in the file titled 'Construction project.' Narutonotice this and then looked to see what it was saying, Narutocouldn't believe what he was seeing these were security tapes. They looked current and Narutonotice that the scenery looked almost like a dungeon and there were people right in there chained to the walls. They Narutocould easily tell they were native American by the way there skin was tanned but he realized these were the people that were reported missing on the reservation. Then suddenly someone started to walk into the room it looked like Gato Narutocould tell from his round figured he looked at the person and said

"So are you ready to sign over the land to me almost every one of your people has done it. So come on." Giving that horrible ugly smile but as Narutolooked at the person who all he did was spit right into his ugly face. Gato gave the man a dirty look at moved his hand and slapped him in the face. But all the man did was giving him the evil eye before he finally said something, "You might try and steel are land but the Great Spirit's will punish you for what you have done." There Pyg gave a yeah. Then left the room, there the camera turned off. Narutocouldn't believe this this man was literally evil to the core. Suddenly his phone started to ring and Naruto moved over and grabbed the phone as he answered it he suddenly came to a load yelling came into his ear's. "ARE YOU IDIOT'S KIDDING ME YOU THINK YOU COULD LITTERALY BREAK INTO A HIGH COMPANNY AND NOT SET OFF A SILENT ALARM!" the voice was Amber and she sounded mad. Narutotried to responded but he could get anything out since Amber was still yelling her head off, "AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHAGGY IS DOING HE USING ALL HIS SKILL FROM MAKING SURE YOU GUY'S DON'T LAND IN JAIL DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN BEFORE I HAVE YOU SHIPPED OFF TO ANTARICA TO DEAL WITH MUTANT PENGIUN!" this completely caught Narutooff guard as she said that but he quickly responded.

"I know you must be mad but you don't understand the CEO is kidnapping people so they get the land there is something defiantly going on here ok." Amber stayed quiet for a second before she continued to speck in the phone.

"Fine but you only got five minute to get out there before the local police come and arrest you that's all he can give you so you better hurry." There the phone went dead, Narutolooked at the two young females and said in a rash voice as he pulled out a flash drive,

"SAKURA download as much as you can now Hinataget you're self-ready we need to get out of here now." There SAKURA started downloading as much as she could and pulled out the drive and there they ran straight to the stair's it was the only way they could make it out as fast as they could. As they made it close to the to the fourth floor, Narutostarted to hear the so und of sirens coming into the direction of the building, Narutoknew they only had about a couple of second and he could tell he might not be able to talk them out of this so he looked out the window and there was something odd with it there was literally a tractor with a trunk full of hay just enough to Cushing there Fall but what could be the odd that was until they saw a familiar face, but there he suddenly disappeared, Narutolooked at them and then said

"Were jumping right now."

As he began to break the window, SAKURA looked at him like he was a mad man,

"OK so were, wait guy wanting us to jump out a window say what?!" but she didn't have a chance to make a dishing as he grabbed their arms and pulled them right out the window as they felt themselves being weightless, soon gravity pulled them down, they hit the top of the haystack Narutowanted to give a cool yell but he didn't have the urge his blood was pumping and there they jumped out they began to walk away heading to the demon. They were in a fast haze getting out they could still hear the sound so they quickly began to take a shortcut through the wood it was a good thing Narutopark the demon 10 minute away so no one would think of looking at there. They continued to walk down the dirt trail they Narutowas talking fast he then said "so Gato has been taking the local so he could get a hold of the land, that no good bastard and now someone is kidnapping his high class workers as a form of revenge." They slowly continue to walk down the trail that seemed almost different they manage to get away from the sound of the police sirens but for some reason they still didn't even feel remotely safe. There suddenly without them realizing it a thick fog was roaming around their feet. As they followed the trail that they had gone thought before. SAKURA was feeling a terrible chill as she started to breathe harder and saw the fog of her own breath as she felt it go down almost instantly.

"Let's move a little faster guy's." SAKURA said as she was feeling scared but there instantly they slowly started to hear a load howling coming from all around them without warning. It simply went closer Narutowatched both the Girls making sure they wouldn't get out of is site as he slowly pulling out the knife, near his ankle where he felt would be the safest place to put it. Suddenly they started to hear the sound of what had to have been a wolf and angry one to be that as it slowly started to get closer Narutoyelled to the others:

"Raven, SAKURA gets over here now!"

He watched as they ran straight back to them they kept their backs to each other watching around them so they might not be cough off guard but suddenly as they looked around the fog became thicker and more hard to even see thought Naruto could barely see the other suddenly without warning SAKURA was pulled up into the air and was being dragged away from Narutoand Hinatalike an invisible force was pulling her, Narutoscreamed out load "SAKURA!" as she was pulled deep in the darkness he tried to go out and save her but then he heard another scream It was Raven's voice "NarutoHELP ME!" As he turned to see Hinatabeing pulled into the air he ran to her as fast as he could and grabbed her hand holding her close to him almost for dear life as she was being pulled as he looked her in the eye's it looked like they were turning to thought crimson eyes but it had the form of fear that she didn't want him to leave her, he tried his best to keep her in his hand but the thing was tugging her with greater force and Narutowas barely able to hold her but it was too late and his hand slipped away and she was lost to the darkness

"HinataNOOO!" Narutoscreamed as he saw her enter into the abyss and there he was all alone he quickly pulled out his blade and began to swing it wildly hoping that the thing wouldn't get him but it seemed to be worthless as he suddenly Was raised into the air he tried to cut it but it seemed so useless and as he was being pulled into the darkness he saw them though horrible black eyes. Then everything went quiet and the fog left as if it was never there before.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I fix this chapter hope you like it review it and all._**

Chapter 9: The Spirit World

As the sun slowly rose into the cloud filled sky, began to revel the world from its darkness. Naruto slowly awoke from the darkest midst of his mind, he had some wonder in his mind as he for some reason this time didn't have any dream that came to him this time it almost seemed right for him since all he had been seeing was horror from a shadow figure; his eyes had somehow became almost amber like. His eyes were still fussy but he still tried to look and see what he could but as he moved his head over to the side, he didn't want to rise just yet he had this feeling that he was being watched by someone or something...? All he could really see in the position was a silvery fog that consumed his entire face. He stayed like that for probably a few second but his heart was rising like crazy with fear, second felt like minute and minute felt almost like hours. When the time finally went by and Naruto didn't feel like he was being watched he slowly rose from the cold hard ground so he could be able to get a better view he couldn't tell where he was but it wasn't the forest he was in before but it looked almost like the crow forest but he knew it wasn't he didn't recognize any of these trees as he looked over the place it seemed more mysterious than anything before the area was covered in a thick fog that roamed around the ground. As Naruto looked over the bleak ground the trees were pure white almost ghost like, Naruto could slowly tell they were in fact the ghost tree. But it couldn't be could it? Normally the only place Naruto had ever seen them was where a terrible fire had appeared and striped the bark cleaned. Even though Naruto should have been nervous not knowing where he was and who was watching, this place made him feel strangely calm it was radiating around him it was almost like when he was looking at the very moon itself. "Hinata, Sakuraanyone!" Naruto yelled out into the vast unknown hoping the someone would hear him and maybe even respond to him but everything remained silent you couldn't even hear the chirping sound of the crickets. There Naruto suddenly heard a cracking sound coming from behind him. This startled him slightly he turned around as fast as he could looking to see who or what was making that noise but he didn't see anything but there was no one he looked over at his left arm and notice that the sleeve was gone but he then notice that right on there was a wolf paw it was simply black and rough Naruto was wondering how he got it. Naruto quickly moved down to the ground trying to find that blade it might be his only form of protection. There after a few minute of constant looking he found it, Rising from the ground barley sticking out, Naruto made a firm grasp on it and rose it from the ground and turned it into the mighty sword that it was he raised it in front of him more prepared he wasn't going to fall for the trick a second time, he turned to where he heard the noise. Then he looked into the distantce, he saw a shadowy figure; It was a tall figure that simply stood there not really even moving looking straight at Naruto like he wanted him to see him, waiting, Naruto slowly started to walk over to him but kept the sword ready just in case this was a trap But Naruto had to get a better look at him he seemed almost familiar… As he got closer to the mysterious being He started to move away from Naruto But Naruto did manage to see the thing physical being it was obviously a man from the way he saw his brad muscle that were tanned and sculpted but no matter what Naruto just couldn't see his face it was covered in shadow . Naruto was getting closer by the second but when he did it felt almost like the tree were fighting him all the way they just wouldn't let him go till Naruto had to cut his way using the wolfish sword. Then he saw they mysterious man move across a tree and vanished without a trace. Hunter was shocked for a moment, but he soon ran to were the being was trying to see if he was their simply hiding but it was no use the man was gone there wasn't any sign he was even there it was like he never existed in the first place. Suddenly Naruto heard the screaming coming in front of him it sounded like a mans and he sounded like he was in grave danger There Naruto got into action and started to run continue to dodge the limbs that seemed to be fighting him even more he was getting closer as the screaming was getting loader by the second till he felt something hit his chest and hard, He stopped right there to see who it was as the person was seemingly short and their he saw the fat and ugly Mr. Gato his high class suit was ripped apart barley on him, his eyes showed fear as he said with exasperation;

"H-Help me I'll pay you just kill that monster thing!"

Naruto gave him a blank stare wondering what he meant by 'monster' but his question was answered right there as he heard the sound of the brushes moving and he was hearing a throat filled growl which was followed with a terrifying growl of that of a wolf coming straight ahead of him. It sounded almost like the thing that tried to attack them, but it was somehow different, he Kept his blade straight and true as Gato ran to the nearest tree trying to climb it but wasn't able to with his fat legs and gut. He was shacking, Naruto looked onward hiding his fear sticking it deep in him so the creature wouldn't see or smell it. Slowly it started to walk out it walked on Four legs , it's fur was pure silver almost like the very moon, When Naruto started to see it rise its mouth he could see its teeth were sharp and shinned in the limited amount of light that was consumed around them it's eyes as he looked at the they were strange yet amazing pure brown and it looked like they were looking into Naruto very soul judging him, it was ready to strike at any time and the only thing that kept it away from its own target was Naruto who was standing between them, but it looked like he would have gone thought him if it truly wanted too. Naruto kept the sword ready, he wasn't going to show weakness but he also didn't want to harm this beautiful creature but he would do what he must to protect himself, he waited for it to strike the wind blew between them as the tension was so tight it could be cut with a hot knife. The wolf opened its mouth giving a terrible growl looking into Naruto's eyes, its ears dawn as it was getting ready to strike him. This was the sign he was waiting for as he started to pull the blade back he watched as the silver wolf made a leap at him swinging its claw's Naruto Swung the sword as hard as he could and made it dead center on the creature chest. The wolf flew a few feet in the air right back onto the ground, The Naruto slowly watched as the wolf began to rise from where it had landed and it gave him a look that had that desire to kill even more but this time it was going to be him that it was aiming for, it began to move like nothing had happen to it which shocked Naruto as he looked at its chest there wasn't even a scratch he was shore he hit it didn't he? He then saw it come straight at him and Naruto had to go on the defense and used the sword as a shield but the wolf knocked it away from him where it landed behind the wolf he couldn't believe what he was seeing then he thought;

"Damn it! Anymore bright idea's me?" But as he was thinking his thought were interrupted as he felt pain rip right though his chest and he looked to see the wolf's claws sink right into his skin , Naruto screamed in agony as he put his hand in a fist and punched the best back away from him he watched as it screamed almost in agony where he hit it and saw it land on the handle of the wolf sword, this caught Naruto by surprised as he wondered what he did so he looked at his hand and realized he was wearing the silver ring that he was given to him from tiffany the day he graduated he then realized that this thing hated silver so he knew what he could do, he watched the wolf lick it's paw and remember that the hilt was made of silver so he knew what he had to do he went straight to his pocket remembering he always had a silver half-dollar on him in case he needed it. As he looked at the wolf he soon notice that its eyes began to look almost human they looked familiar as the color was dark chocolate brown but it was short lived as they returned back to its original form. "Hump-ed!" he wished he carried more but he was going to have to use what he had they were his only defense, the creature was coming straight at him and it was coming faster as it wanted to escape being injured Naruto was getting ready to strike having his fist ready with the precious metal but then he suddenly heard a female it was Sakurabehind him screaming at the top of her lung's :

"GET DOWN NOW!"

He then heard a gunshot and he pulled himself and Gato down to the ground as he watched to see one of her bullets manage to hit the wolf near it's chest but still nowhere near the heart but it seemed to do the trick as it was finally going down but as he watched he saw something that shocked him his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head which he should be as he watched the beautiful wolf slowly change the fur coming off shrinking as it slowly began to look more human by the second just right near the end it slowly looked like a young thirteen year old girl, he saw the young girl face and saw that it was in fact Bella. The small girl that had actually tried to help them and she was laying there with a critical bit of blood lose by the second but Naruto just couldn't even believe that it was actually her, He then moved his first two finger trying to feel a pulse as he held it there for a minute he finally felt one it was faint but she was alive but just barely. He smiled and looked over at Sakurawith a smile she was coming down the hill with a shock as she was seeing the girl change she looked like she was about to cry but was holding it back Naruto looked at his sister and said to her with a calm and relaxed voice

"She's going to be ok SakuraI promise." H had the look of someone that wouldn't give up which gave her a slight smile as she found out she didn't end the life of someone. But it was then they heard a voice behind them screaming in anger.

"YOU DAMN BRAT YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Naruto quickly spun his head to see what was happening and there he saw Gato Raise his leg and kicked the small girl right into her neck Naruto could hear the sound of the small girl neck breaking, He ran over to her fast Throwing Gato to the tree and looked at her in the eyes they were slowly going foggy and she said with her final words to the amber eyed man "Naruto" Before she finally stopped breathing he could tell she was gone forever, Naruto wanted to cry but he then heard that horrible laughing behind him of a man who had no heart. This only made him see red as he gave a unholy growl that would scare anyone he turned his head straight to Gato who was giving a evil smile it made Naruto sick to his stomach; It didn't last that long as Naruto somehow made the black blade fly into his hand and he slowly walked to the man picking him up by the scruff of his neck slamming him harder into the Tree before he placed the weapon right near his jugular vein. Sakuralooked at him with fear she never seen him this angry in his life never. She then said to him in a horrified voice,

"Naruto stop ok I know how you're feeling here but it won't bring that little girl back..!" But Naruto just yelled at her saying

"NO YOU DON'T SHE WAS ONLY THIRTEEN AND HE DID IT WITH THAT SMILE HE NEED'S TO DIE AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" He was slowly getting ready to slice the man's neck open but he heard Gato begging

"P-P-Please don't I-I B-Beg you, I'll give you money just don't kill me." But that only made Naruto more angry he was trying to buy his life. He slammed him harder in the tree and he felt Sakuragrab his shoulder, He turned and saw her she was now starting to cry and said the best she could.

"Naruto I can see you're angry , It's my fault I shot her but you're the better man if you kill him your no better than him ok do you want to be him or you?" As she was saying that He felt his grip loosen on the blade she was right he wasn't him he wouldn't end a life that just wasn't him he Let Gato go and was getting ready to leave and then he heard Gato say as he was going

"Thanks for letting me kill the bitch I knew some idiot wouldn't do it if he knew it was some little girl." This finally pushed Him over the edge but all He did was punch Gato in his noise as hard as he could and knocking the bustard out. He then went with Sakuraleaving the man to the sound of the Wolves howling and they sounded close. Naruto started to walk away from the man and over to the deiced girl her eyes still open looking straight at him it was sad he then shed a single tear he moved his hand and closed her fogged eyes that was lifeless he slowly removed his jacket and placed it over her he refused to let the sun fall on her, he then lifted the little girl up and started to walk Sakuralooked at him and was getting ready to say

"Naruto the right think to do is bury her she'll slow us down." All he could do is respond her with a whisper

"No Sakurashe's coming with us she has a family and I'm not going to let them worry when we get back so her family can do it." She gave him a nod she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind he had a look of determination and wouldn't let anything stop him it was then what she saw that she knew he was completely serious, He pulled out his knife and made a simple cut on his arm and placed it over the girl letting a single drop hit her and he started to walk following her as they left the area for a couple of minute he heard the sound of wolves howling but they were not of anger or hatred they were sad howls for their lost one, as they continued walking Naruto watched her making sure they wouldn't lose each other and a though came to him Tink was able to change into a wolf did she know she could do that or was this against her will, No person would be able to do that her age but how did she? He knew there was legend of native American that could change into animal that all he really knew he never paid much attention in class on it thinking it was boring but he wished he did, soon they were able to see three shadowed figure that were growing as they were coming to them he could easily tell one of them he knew he wouldn't he looked and saw Hinata as she was walking to him he notice that some of her cloth were ripped the only real thing that kept her from being exposed was the half ripped shirt but he kept his eye looking in her eyes as he looked at her he felt a lump in his stomach it was of joy seeing her. she was smiling until she looked to see what he was holding and the Bella face being showed it looked like it was too much and she was barely able to hold the tears back, Naruto was going to say something but soon felt Sakuragrab the body from his hand. As that happen Hinata came over to him and and hugged him with all her might. Naruto started to pat her back letting her let some of the tears out knowing she loved children, They stayed like this for a while before they separated and walked away and they were heading north which must have been the way to were the camp the camp Sakuratold him about he. He looked at the place as they finally made it to the camp site it was a simple thing a couple of logs that were set in the circle they were freshly cut the way the bark looked making him wonder who cut this but he ignored that and saw that there was a small fire that was going but it looked like it was going to die if they didn't have any more wood and he decided to get a better look at the two that was with him he hadn't looked at them much all he could tell was they were male and female, he looked at the man first and was able to tell he was around at least in his fifty, his hair white he simply wore a business suit he didn't have much of a look only a simple beard and blue eyes Naruto then notice the woman next to the man and realized that she was the woman that he saw in his first vision but she look slightly different she didn't seem to look as cruel and unpleasant like she did she had this look of kindness like something wiped over her removing her hatred, she looked at Naruto and said

"Hello I'm tsunamiMiller this is my partner Zabuzza Miller."

Zabuzza waved at him before he looked away, it seemed like no one was able to speck because the only thing that would make any form of noise was the growling of their stomach they would have killed something like a rabbit but they hadn't seen a single type of animal, so they had to remain the night without any form of food. Sakurawent straight to bed laying her head agents one of the trees using it as a pillow, Naruto then looked to see tsunamiand Zabuzza cuddling close to each other they were keeping each other warm. He decided to sit there taking the first watch he volunteer since he knew the other needed to get more sleep then he did and he started to watch; He couldn't help but watch the stars right then they seemed amazing he could see them more clear here then any place he had been some of the stars he couldn't tell but he stayed there till he heard someone came next to him standing right there he looked and notice that it was Hinata she looked cold and he scooted over she sat there next to him and Naruto moved his hand over her keeping her close and then she said in her beautiful yet tiring voice

"Isn't the moon beautiful the color here its different I've never seen something like this have you?" Naruto smiled at her and said in a husky voice "No i haven't really seen a moon like this, but yeah its amazing." Hinata then smiled at him the said, with desire

"I remember this one story I was told when I was younger about the wolves and how they taught the natives all sorts of amazing things they were highly respected by the people." It didn't seem like much but he held onto it as he could see that she loved telling him that she then started to talk telling him all sorts of thing that he never knew about Native American lore, as she continued telling him these thing he then notice that some of the stuff would only consist of the fox and the wolf how they were ether a teacher or a trickster but they themselves were a yin and yang without one there was no other. Naruto clung to her stories because they were from her. They stayed like this until Hinata finally fell asleep in his arms when he was hearing nothing he did the only thing he would do he watched the moon and slowly started to notice something strange about it and it wasn't from the color it was changing shape going from full and half-moon to the other parts of the lunar cycle, He then heard the wolves howl its beautiful melody as he heard that he grabbed his sword they didn't sound like they were close but he wasn't going to risk it all he really hoped that they weren't children like Bella. He waited till the morning rose his eyes stayed open he wouldn't close them he didn't want them to wake the other they needed the sleep. The other soon began to wake up not long after the sun decided to come out, Naruto felt almost blind as the rays hit him as his eyes were used to the darkness by then, Sakurawoke up with a chink in her neck from being angled funny from the night as she moved her head side to side you could hear it crack it was one of her old habit she wish his could quit but it was impossible for her, She looked over at Naruto and then said

"Naruto you were supposed to wake me up for your shift!" All he did before responding was yawn

"Oh SakuraI figured I'd let you all sleep you know I could do all-nighter in my sleep."

She looked at him as the sentence didn't make sense but then replied,

"That's not the point, I know what happen when you have an all-night you're not as good as you should be ok you need sleep you. IDIOT!" Naruto had a slight annoyed look on his face as she called him a idiot but he ignored her and looked at the others and then started to talk. "Ok all so far as I've notice the wolves here are week agents silver does anyone have silver on them?" he looked as each of them began to pull out random items Zabuzza pulled out his belt that had a silver buckle standing out looking nice for them to see, Naruto thought it was impressive then Sakurastarted to pull out a bracelet and a nail file that was going dull then the last thing that she had were the bullets but it looked like she only have about one full round she was going to have to keep that ready for later, Naruto looked at what Hinata would have and she looked down knowing she didn't have anything but it didn't affect him he simply moved over to her and gave him his silver ring for her to where she smiled at it and placed in on her left index finger. they looked to see what tsunamiwould have she gave a simple smile and started to show both of her hand and as they got a better look Naruto couldn't believe it the nails were fake, tipped with silver she was wearing a weapon that she couldn't take off and he though,

"Where did this woman have the time and the idea to implant silver in her fingernail?" He looked to see that they didn't have much and it might not last long. He then started to think wondering how they are going to get out of this he then looked at them and was thinking

"How could I get them into this damn it S.U.P!" There he started to get idea S.U.P They had that portal maybe that was the answer but then he started to remember that it was limited and was wondering how they got there it seemed like a portal almost that something made him enter into it so if the portal got them in and there he shouted.

"I'VE GOT IT!" this gave them a jump as they looked straight at him, Sakuralooked at him and said "what do you got?"

"How were going to get out of here. if there a way in here then there has to be a way out of here am I right." Hinata smiled as he finally got it and then said to him,

"Right so where do you think the portal is?" This is what got him he couldn't remember where he was before he blacked out and lowered his head and suddenly Zabuzza looked at them and asked

"Wait im confused what the heck is going on?" tsunamigave him a annoyed look before saying to him.

"What he said is the way we got in here is like a door so if there a way in it can also be are way out of here." he then gave a nod as he was finally understanding what this meant. Naruto looked over at the blonde and said "Is there any legend about the spirit world that might help us Hinata?" she took a moment of thinking as she came up with something

"Well i remember this one legend that if a human was transported the crow cave was the key." Naruto had never heard of the crow cave and wondered what that could have meant but this was something that they could followed and looked at the other giving them a jester telling them to come over he was going to lead them they started to walk as they were going to find this cave and get home safe this was something that he was going to promise he will make sure that he would make it home. There they started to walk into the vast unknown, Not knowing who or what would be ahead of them this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Flesh Eater

They've been walking for almost three day's they were all tired, hungry and a desire for a shower but most of them were tired the only time the only one that refused to even show they were all wearing down and Narutohe knew he had to stay strong for the other's. It was currently dark that showered over them the thing that guild them was the stars in the night sky, When him and Hinata had examined them the first night Narutostarted to notice that they were in reverse from the one that was in their world it was like a mirror to them so they were going into the north, Narutothen looked to see a fog slowly coming into their direction as it razed around them he was checking the other he didn't want anything to happen to them he looked at them and soon noticed; sakura was walking slower then she should have been, she looked like she was about to pass out and he walked back to her seeing if she was ok, as he went up to her he then asked:

"sakura are you ok? You've got to keep up you don't know what's following us."

She then moved and gave him a dirty look that was being filled with fire, then she said in a exasperating voice,

"WEKK NarutoI'M FRICKEN TIRED CAN WE TAKE A DAMN BREAK OK WE'VE BEEN WALKING AND RUNNING FOR ALMOST THREE DAY'S STRAIGHT, WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!"

Hinata ran up to the two trying with the desire to try and calm them down or at last stop them from fighting, she then said

"ok sakura I know you're tired we all are but you need to calm dow-" Suddenly she was interrupted by sakura screaming her head off,

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU GOT THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR NarutoWE MIGHT NOT BE IN THIS MESS!"

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN IF HE HAD JUST LET ME CALL THAT BOLD ALIEN WE MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN BACK UP AND THIS MIGHT NEVER HAVE HAPPEN!"

As the two girls were discussing this problem they were having try to calm down and get everything back to normal, Narutosuddenly began to get a horrible head ack as he felt like his head was getting ready to explode, if he was a animal he would probably die. Soon his eyes began to fog up as he was putting his knees to the ground nobody was paying attention as he moved down getting ready to pass out. He slowly began to wake up and raise his head he couldn't remember what had just happen he looked around to see where he was he didn't even know where he was he looked around nervous but he couldn't move he looked down to see his feet they were covered in the fog he then was getting ready to rub his head when he suddenly looked to see he was looking right thought it and he was giving a look of fright he was soon getting ready to scream but he stopped himself as he realized he was having one of thought's visions that was getting him more and more but he never had one when he was asleep he then started to look around to see what this was and there he looked realizing that he was looking at a cave that looked like it was in the spirit world, was this a cave they needed to fine he looked at the sky and soon he was interrupted by a horrible growl it was almost inhuman Narutothought it was one of the wolves but he knew he was wrong. He and the others had been hearing them for almost every few minute when they've been here but this it wasn't right this growl was almost demonic like. Suddenly he was being pulled into the cave against his will as he entered it he was going through a way of twist and turns that made him dizzy this was like a labyrinth till he reached a area that was huge it must have been the center the walls moved up to about ten feet as he looked around he then saw something that was going to haunt him for a long time, he looked and saw walking into the room was this beast…No this thing, its eyes were deformed almost like blood as it let off a icy stair into the direction, the skin was torn to bit looking fresh but there wasn't any blood coming from it. Its mouth slowly opened showing his teeth that were crooked you could see some of the flesh that remained in from whatever was its last kill, Narutowas smelling the stench of death coming from it almost causing him to lose his lunch if he had any, The monster moved slowly into Narutodirection with a limp near his leg but it didn't seemed bother by it, as it moved right through Narutohe felt a chill run thought his spine as that felt wrong, he manage to turn his head looking to see where the thing was going and he saw something that didn't seem right, the thing moved over to what looked like a teenager or at least once was he looked like h was around fifteen his face covered in his own blood mainly around his face he was extremely obese, if it wasn't for the hair on his head he might have thought he was in his fifty Narutocouldn't help but say

"The kid need's to lay off the Twinkie." But as he said that the creature gave a evil smile with his eyes filled with hunger liking his soared cover lips and it Jumped right at the boy and began to consume his flesh. The horror Narutosaw was unbelievable the thing was starting with his arm slowly skinning him to where he was still alive the thing was getting a rush from hearing the screaming, it moved down with great speed biting the kids arm as the kid was crying for help but as Narutotried to move he couldn't some invisible force stopped him as soon as it took the hand and arms the thing moved to the boy's fatty stomach and was opening it with a retractable claw, this made the boy scream loader even though he knew that no one was going to help him. Narutohad to close his eyes he couldn't bear to see any more of this it was too disturbing seeing the ultimate taboo a human being eaten alive. After what felt like a half-hour of the sound of ripping and screaming it became silent and Narutoremoved his hand and looked to see what happening now and he looked to see the kid dead with his stomach ripped open no skin all it was now was a shell. The creature quickly moved its head looking straight at Narutoits face now covered in blood as it looked right at the man and gave a smile as he raised his head sniffing for something and started to walk out of the area, probably looking for its next meal Narutothought. Narutosuddenly felt a hard pull behind him and he woke up in a cold sweat, He felt the utter fear that was consuming him; a thought, let a lone a feeling he had never expected this had to have been real his mind couldn't have come up with this no matter how bad the dream For it was the darkness of reality, for no dream brought him the anticipation. He allowed a scream to escape his lips, as he engaged with the sure light that hit him, alerting him to the morning rise. was it morning how long had he been passed out? As his eyes were conforming he looked to see Hinatas face staring at him with a look of happiness as she was wiping the sweat of his brow with a piece of cloth that was what he hoped was water they hadn't seen a spring for the last day, she then gave him a look of compassion her eyes filled with happiness, he lips almost defenseless he could have kissed her he was just happy to see her after what he just witness but he felt this wouldn't be the right time, Unable to move his lips, to procure a kiss he desperately wanted, he was simply glad to see her. The inability of movement of his entire body, and the rust of his mouth only made him utter one word.

"Water Need water."

But nothing came out of his mouth but Hinata seemed to be able to tell what he meant cause she quickly grabbed her canteen and move it close to him, Narutofelt the water rejuvenate his mouth he wanted more but she was going slow so he wouldn't puke it out, he soon felt satisfied and said to the beautiful blonde:

"Hinata where are we? What happen?" for a few second she didn't answer him but all she could really do was look into the young man's eyes as his notice that her eyes were covered in dark rings. She then gained back the courage to speck again and said to him,

"You passed out last night and we couldn't move you we didn't know what might happen your skin was burning so we had to find a way to cool you down." It then explained to him about the rag which seemed to be made out from one of her pieces of cloths then he heard her continued talk,

"You were having a bad dream weren't you?" He was surprised that she knew that and asked her,

"How did you know?" she then changed her expression to a more happy look and then said

"You seemed to talk in your sleep i notice that the first night we slept together." She then began to give a slightly blush right around the part where she said 'slept' this was interesting he never expected her to be the blushing type but it looked good on her a bit he then asked her.

"What did you hear?"

"Almost everything but mainly, don't eat him you monster. What did you see Fred? Narutomight have lied right there to try and protect her but in his heart he knew he wouldn't lie to her no matter how hard he tried so he did the only thing that he could and told her everything that had happened and hoped she would believe him, even he couldn't believe this thing. As he finished telling her, she had this look of pure fright she tried to hold it back but he was soon able to see right through it soon, soon she then said;

"I've never heard of something like that it sound so dark eating human flesh are your sure you saw this and it wasn't a dream." Narutothen looked at her and then said

"I'm sure this is something i couldn't imagine no matter what."

"It's so strange." she was right this thing was strange and the weird part to him when he was near that place even if it was a dream he couldn't hear a wolf howl it was like they were too afraid to even go near that place, it should have been a good thing since that might be a place where they might be safe but he knew deep in his gut that this wasn't true, Suddenly he notice that nothing was making noise right then not even insect like they were too afraid to be near this place this wasn't good he then looked over at Hinata and then said,

"Where are the other's?"

"Over there around the tree they wanted to give us some privacy so you could get more rest." Narutothen tried to get up but as he jerked himself up he felt horrible pain reach his chest from the pain of the wolf Tink claws from before it didn't even look like it was going to even heal, All it was really doing was not even bleed. But the pain was still strong almost like it was freshly put on him.

"We need t-to g-go it's not safe." she looked confused, but as he told her what he had realized she quickly helped him up the best she could without causing him too much pain, soon they started to run over to where the other were; right as they were coming the other looked like they were packing some stuff up sakura gave them a smug looked but it was soon being thrown out as she saw the scared look on their faces, She could tell this was serious he never showed this kind of emotion unless this was something important he wasn't this good of a liar. Right there she jerked her head to the other's and yelled to them as best she could,

"GET EVERYTHING YOU CAN AND FAST THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Everyone was moving faster getting what little they had one them they were done in almost a minute as they looked over at sakura so they knew what they should do next, Narutothen said out load

"OK BEFORE THAT BIG FIGHT HAPPEN I WAS LOOKING IN THE SKY AND SAW ORIAN BELT IN THE SOUTH SO WE GO THIS WAY GOT IT! We've been walking for about twenty miles."

Narutowas glad he was good at astrology right then then soon they began to move up into the north since that was where they were going they were passing the ghost tree's it seemed the forest was on their size as it wasn't fighting them like it was before maybe they were going the right way, as they were moving down the dirt road Narutothen said

"Did you guys hear that?" There the group moved slower Narutomoved around as he walked backward watching everyone back as he slowly started to feel uncomfirble.

"What do you mean we can't hear anything?" tsunami said as she watched him move soon she shrugged it off and then said to them "It must have been the wind or something."

There they continued moving forward as fog began to roll their way he watched it almost consumed them and he began to hear something...No it wasn't something it was a who he seemed to hear the voice of Bella she was saying,

"Help me NarutoHelp me." He moved his head as he was looking to see where the noise was coming from as he looked to see it was coming from the bushes. But incase he was wrong he moved over to tsunami who was currently holding the small girl lifeless body. It looked like it was the last time he had to check on her, skin almost gray and pale, her body mass was shrinking then her lips were paling as the rest of her. Soon he was hearing more voices he thought he was losing his mind but it said,

"Why didn't you save me Fred? You were right there you could have stopped the bad man from killing me. This started to scare Narutoslightly as he started to say,

"You're not really Tink she's dead she's in tsunami's arm's right now!" He started to see if this was really happening he looked at the other they started to look at him as if he was going mad he moved his hand over his ears as he was trying to drown all the voices it was becoming more insane he couldn't handle them these voice's from the past he wasn't someone that looked back he only wanted to look forward, Soon he started to hear a voice he thought he would never hear again, not since that one day. It was the voice of his mother he knew this had to have been a fake but he was to confused to even tell the different;

"Narutocome to me I've missed you, please come back to me so I can see how big you've gotten." He looked to see it was coming from the hedges again and this time instead of ignoring them he suddenly felt the urge to go over there to finally get the answer, his legs moved without his proper control. He kept his eyes near the brush that was almost begging him to go near it as he moved he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his arms, This got his attention and he looked to see who it was that was holding him back from the truth he looked to see that it was Hinata she was keeping him back and he saw her eyes they were telling him not to go, it wasn't worth it, It looked like she was using all her strength holding him back but no it wasn't that he could have pulled her with him no it was simply her looking at him that was keeping him back she was pretty much keeping him back from the danger that might be there what was keeping him going, he then looked at the other and said to them with confidents.

"Come on guy let's get going I don't think it's a good idea that we stay her much longer it doesn't feel right." Suddenly he looked and notice that zabuzza was now moving over to the very same hedges with tears coming out of his eye as he began to mumble something like a girl's name it sounded like he knew her as thought it was a person he loved with all his heart, Narutowas barley able to make out what he was saying all he could understand was the girls name it was Kali.' Narutomoved trying to grab him just to try and stop him but it wasn't working he was Fighting Narutowith all his might Soon the brushes were jerking and Narutowas hearing a horrible growling and He knew what ever was in there wasn't a little girl or one of Narutoloved one's it was something Evil. But no matter what Narutowas doing he couldn't stop the old man soon he was hearing tsunami say in a sad voice she sounded almost like she was about to cry,

"That not Cali zabuzza I know it might sound like it but it isn't are little girl please don't go in there." soon she was starting to cry as what must have been a sad memories came out but it didn't seem to want him to stop he just kept going as he mumbled 'I have to save her.' tsunami Kept trying to talk him but she just wasn't able to say the word's out right, Narutothen decided to do the only thing that he could even think of doing at the time he got right in front of zabuzza moved his right leg backward and moved it right to him with great strength and speed as it made direct contact with the man's own Shin as he made perfect contact there you could hear a powerful cracking noise as Narutobroke the man leg so he couldn't walk anymore, It must have worked as zabuzza got out of whatever was possessing him and looked over to the other's and said,

"Where Cali where my baby girl at?" but he only saw the other and no one else, It looked like they were home free if they got out of there as soon as possible but it didn't seem like it because a fast blur came out of the bushes it was giving of a demonic growl, None of them knew what it could be but Narutoknew and he quickly put the blade up as that creature, No that devil in disguise. Narutolooked at them wanting to tell them to run as fast as they could but he knew that it wouldn't work the thing was to fast, Narutowas getting ready to fight but the thing was having its eyes on tsunami for some reason, maybe it knew she had tried to stop it from getting its meal and wanted to get after her, Narutoknew he had to strike right then and moved right toward it striking the creature with the cold steel, But the thing simply ran around him not even worrying about the weapon and picked tsunami over his shoulder, tsunami was screaming for help as she was hitting the thing back but it paid no mind to her. It seemed almost too late he was almost out of the area but Narutomanage to get close to the creature and made a swing hitting the think at least around it's lower back but as it made contact Narutosaw that it was instantly healing right as the thing was being cut That was impossible, it didn't even bother as it kept running with tsunami on its back until you couldn't hear the scream's and they knew she was completely gone. Narutolooked at the others and he saw that sakura's Face was frighten just by the look of that creature it seemed she had the colt out in her hand but she just wasn't able to make a shot at it something stopped her, then she said

"What the hell was that thing?" Narutowas surprised in his entire life of knowing her she had always had an answer but this time she didn't even look like she could answer a math problem. There Hinata said in a fairly normal voice it seemed to be for Fred

"Was that the thing you saw in your dream Fred?" he could just give her a nod he didn't know what to say and she was now giving of a frustrated look as she then stopped to think of after a couple of minute she finally said to the rest of the group,

"I know what we're dealing with now and this is not good." There zabuzza who seemed to have been calmed down said,

"What are we dealing with tell me and why did it take tsunami?" he was giving of the look of want as well as a desire to kill at the same time, he seemed to want to save his dear tsunami.

Hinata than said right as He went back to his tear fit state.

"We're dealing with a Wendigo." sakura gave her a strange look and said

"There no such thing as a Wendigo. It's just a myth."

Narutogave her an annoyed look as he said

"Really you don't believe that their isn't something strange after all we've been through silver-fearing wolves different world Giant spider girl and Wendigo is the thing that crosses you're mind's line." She didn't show any emotion as she was sticking with what she believed in.

"What's a Wendigo?" zabuzza asked as he was having wonder in his eyes there Hinata said

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

How does one become a Wendigo?" zabuzza asked as he needed to know more,

"Well they get trapped in a cave or in a horrible winter where there is a little to no chance to survive with a lack of food so they conserve to cannibalism. After time they gain super strength speed but they lose what little humanity they have." Narutosaid as he knew this little part and then Hinata said continuing what he was saying

"These thing are the ultimate hunter's So we've got half a chance in the daylight then no chance at night taking this thing on."

"How do you know tsunami even alive?" zabuzza asked

"The one thing the Wendigo knows is how to survive they can do on for month without food and Narutothe way Narutotold me about his dream she might be safe for so long but we need to hurry up." Hinata responded,

"So how do we kill it then you two?" sakura asked as she spin her Gun in her hand before putting it in the holster.

"Well, guns are useless, so are swords and Knife's so…" Narutoheld a match up and ignited it with his finger then continued to say,

"We have to fry the sucker if we want to kill it." As he blew the match out; Right there Narutobegan to get a idea in his head he knew what he was going to do in order to kill the thing but he then looked at zabuzza who was sitting on the ground unable to hold himself up in the air and knew that had to do something about it. But he didn't look like he was worried about the leg and then Narutowent to him and said

"Don't worry we'll get her back." He gave Narutoa smile as he believed him and Narutosaid to the other. He then said to them.

"Ok we just need to think of something and fast." sakura looked at him and said

"What are we supposed to do this thing is as strong as you guy say what are we supposed to do bring out are magic flame throwers?" Right there they heard the brush move again they had a nervous look what where they supposed to do was it the Wendigo? Narutomoved close to the brushes having his hands in a fist getting ready to strike. He moved close as something started coming out of the brushes he Grabbed him hard and fast slamming him into a Tree he looked upon the man and realized from the way his body looked he was that strange person that had lead him to where Tink and Pyg was, He looked at him with a slight form of rage and said to him

"How are you?" The man gave no answer he refuses to show any form of fear with Fred.

"Where the heck are we? Are you with the Wendigo!?" After a few seconds of pure silence the man started to speck it seemed like a calm and relaxing, slightly deep almost like a old man even though he looked like he was only in his thirty's.

"I'm not with the Wendigo. I am a Guide to make sure you are able to escape the Spirit world." Narutolooked at him trying to tell if he was lying but he showed no emotion as he told them that.

"Why do you want us out anyway I thought we were sent here because of that Creature?" the man still remained calm as he answered Fred

"The Creature that brought you here is known as the spirit wolf and you were not meant to be hear he only wants to punish the one that want to destroy his land and home Protect his people." Suddenly without warning the man moved out of Fred's Grasp and was walking down to what they believed had to have been north. Narutoand Hinata moved grabbing zabuzza as they followed him into the new direction.

As they followed the stranger each of them wondered, if they should even be trusting him were they going nut, But something in their guts told them to trust the man especial if he knew how to get out of this crazy place, So even if they didn't trust him they had no choice and take the chance as they followed him into the direction watching him carefully making sure he doesn't do anything out of the ordinary. Naruto and sakura were holding zabuzza up, he looked almost like he was about to pass out at the time with all the pain that was going threw him. Narutolooked over at Hinata the girl he met almost a month ago; she was living a normal life and what did he do he took it from her, just because he didn't want to lose her, He had is unoccupied hand in a fist as he just wanted to kick his own ass, He wished he didn't say anything to her that day they met and maybe she wouldn't be in the mess there in, But as he was thinking of the stuff the two were during the time he had this look of happiness knowing that he might do it again but change something making it better for them. It wasn't long before the Native American mad an abrupt stop standing there he moved down to his hand and knees like he was picking something off the ground he looked like he was trying to find something his shoulder hunched back. While he was doing that Hunter started to look around his surroundings it was oddly strange from the rest of the forest the trees they weren't the same they had a different expectation they were each a different type of wood, Where were they now he thought to himself, Suddenly He heard the sound of children laughing and moving around him, the sounds were coming from behind them as far as he could tell he turned looking as he jerked the torch out of Hinata hand he couldn't tell if it was a trick from the Wendigo, As he looked The other turned around except the stranger He moved over getting ready to swing the flame around him when suddenly two children started to appear out of thin air they were both a boy and girl around the same age at least ten wearing t-shirt and jeans. As they moved passed them Narutowas about to grab them but was stopped when the stranger grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look as he said in his mellow voice,

"It would be not wise to grab them you might bring them into this world."

As the children passed them they were getting ready to move pass a small patch of fog and they were gone again. Soon as they were gone sakura looked over at the name and said in look of wonder you could see it when she messed with her hair she looked at the man as she gave a slight blush noticing that he was shirtless, but continued talking;

What the heck was that? What's your name?" He looked into space for a minute as he choose the words to say,

"Are World's is a small thins fabric if it breaks it leaves hole and people can get in this one is one of them but it's still intact for now we can see you but you humans can't see us." He stopped talking as he return to the ground.

sakura kept moving her hair between her fingers as she was trying to figure out more and then said to him,

"What is your name? You haven't answered us that."

"A name I haven't thought of that in year's I guess after a long time you don't think of calling yourself something but if you wish you could call me Cuauhtémoc. sakura looked at him as she translated what he said with great ease,

"Ok fallen eagle what is that plant you have in your hand." He then opened his hand revealing the plaint in his hand the plant was simple the leafs were pure white and some green near the center it had a rare beautify as it stood in his hand Hinata looked at it with a sight nervousness as if it was trying to make her leave.

"This is the White sage it is a special type of plant that protect from spirits and evil." They looked at Cuauhtémoc as he stood there and said

"We need to get going. It's not safe here." He then moved over to Hinata and placed a bit of the plant in the flame letting the vapors roam near them. It was a sweet smell not to strong but not to weak as it hit Fred's noise he enjoyed it slightly as he felt he was safe. There they started to move into the west.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello this is the wolf titan well as you know i write stuff on here and most of you dont click my page but though who do thank you and i wanna say why no review's damnit well over the point today i found out a friend of mine died and i figure i honor his name and dedicate the last chapter's to him and my next story thank you may he rest in peace**_

Chapter 11: Sad past and the Cave

As they started to move down the forest they looked to see that most of the trees where looking somewhat different from their ghost-like way they moved down it as Cuauhtémoc stopped in a giant area that looked almost like their first camp they had made but it was slightly older there wasn't any shrubs near it and only about three trees this was a place where they could be attacked easy, Naruto watched as me moved over a few feet where he looked at the ground he looked over at him and said,

"Come over here young man." Naruto moved over to him not even taking his eyes of him as he was within an arm's length Cuauhtémoc pointed to the ground and continued to say

"Dig here makes a big circle around the area almost like a trench you would say." Cuauhtémoc looked at him with a stern look his dark eyes looking down at Naruto almost it actually reminded him of Dakota somewhat but he did as he was being told and moved down using his own hand removing the dirt as if he was a dog he didn't getting down and dirty, He felt the cool earth near him as he moved the earth out of the way. Cuauhtémoc looked over at Sakura pointing at the woods before he said;

"You get wood for us all." Sakura looked at him as her eyes twitched and said to him in a angered voice,

"That is so sexiest this is the Twenty-first century not the nineteenth we have as much right's as any man!" He didn't do much as he said to her in his mellow voice.

"I know that's why you're working now go get wood." She had a ticked look on her face as she stormed out taking a torch getting so she could find some wood. She was stomping her feet as she walked into the wood only being seen from the torch. There 'Fallen eagle' look over to Hinata as she was holding Zabuzza still he pointed her to the center of the area and gave her his order.

"You build the camp put broken leg in so he can rest." Hinata nodded as she look him over to the center laying him down, as she look out all the material that they had making camp as best as she could. Naruto moved the earth around him as he looked over seeing the Indian walking up to him and began to help him slowly moving on the ground digging the softening ground and Naruto decided to ask him,

"How did you end up here in the spirit world anyway?" Cuauhtémoc looked at him while he continued working and said

"It's a long story young one." Naruto looked at him with wonder and said,

"Well the way we go on this we have time to hear Fallen Bird." Cuauhtémoc gave a slight annoyed looked as he moved his lips up, he took in a deep breath.

"When I was young around the year of my eighteenth birthday I was a proud man but also arrogant, I was strong and I felt I was invincible, I desired battle and war when you white men came and challenged are tribe I chose to fight as it seemed battle was my only skill I was in many battle one of them you called wounded knee, I was the first to strike down on Custer and lived when I returned home I had found my home was destroyed the only people that survived was my father the chief but he was in bad shape he had been forced to eat the flesh of are tribe to live and became a Wendigo himself he was a good man but he feared death, I watched how he changed and tried to battle him but I never had fire with me. He was close to killing me he had me under what you would say the table, when he stood up and ran away he went to a direction I thought my Father had gain enough control to not eat me and my soul. But as I walked trying to get the dead burying them in honor I found out why He spared me as I saw my wife Mimiteh she gave her life to save me and it changed me inside I lost the will but I knew I had to stop my father from attacking more people and so I went to an old shaman and he gave me a spell to send me and him into the spirit world, and in return I became a guide for all who is trapped in this world that is innocent. Making sure that they will be able to enter back to their world." Naruto looked at him he could tell it was true no one could fake this no matter how hard they could try it was sad as he looked he notice that they were almost done, they were at least ten more feet worth the trench was about a foot deep, as they continued working finishing the circle he looked to see that Hinata was getting Zabuzza Leg in a splint pulling some of the small supply of woods they had collected for a fire she was tying it on him nice a rough. Naruto could see her compassion her desire to help people, ever since he meet her she was almost like a angel in human flesh. Hinata had finally finished getting and walk over to Naruto and Cuauhtémoc she pulled out the small canister of water passing it the two men as they looked thirsty to her as Naruto grabbed it he took a big swig of it letting the water rejuvenate his lips and tongue he passed it over to Fallen Eagle who drank it pleasantly he had a smile taking a big drink from it before passing it he then looked at her and said

"Thank you young Fox." Naruto looked at him wondering why he called his girlfriend a fox. He shrugged his shoulder thinking he meant by her beauty. Cuauhtémoc then brought out the White sage and began to but it as he walked over the line walking around the circle letting the smoke of the sweet smelling plant consume around the camp. They sat there looking at each other as Cuauhtémoc came back sitting there they watched as Naruto made the bind fire slightly bigger as they're face showed more, The head consumed around them giving them something that hadn't had in a few day's pure warmth. Sakura started whipping the sweat and dirt of her face as she closed her eyes allowing the heat to consume her body. She laid down close to the fire as she was about to fall asleep Naruto looked at Hinata and said

"Get some sleep ok I need to do some thinking." she didn't try and resist him as she instantly started to fall asleep, her head on his lap as she almost feel asleep softly. As she fell asleep instantly Naruto instantly started moving his hand from between her hair as she did he felt relax his trouble were slipping away but that stopped when he heard the growling of the Wendigo he was about to get them but he saw that it wouldn't cross the line. Naruto watched as the creature tried to cross but wouldn't even get over it as he felt the heat and ran off like a dog with its tail between his leg. Naruto took a deep breath as he started to think of what he was going to have to do now he needed a way to destroy that thing once and for all but how all that was keeping them from being attacked was this ring of fire what are they going to do live in it forever that was no way to live. He then started thinking he looked over at Fallen Eagle seeing if he could get any answer but all he was doing was taking out a sharp rock skinning one of the tree bark he was quiet and relax. Naruto simply closed his eyes, his mind began to clear slowly, His mind began to wander thinking of the past he imagined the time when he was out hunting with Dakota, the way the wind hit him he remember that Dakota didn't let him have a gun thinking he wasn't ready to even touch one of them and made him use a bow and arrow he remember how it felt in his hand its wood surface and suddenly that hit him. He quickly opened his eyes looking over seeing that Cuauhtémoc was asleep by the looks of it his eyes closed, Naruto manage to stand up and ran over to the line of fire holding a torch near him as he began searching for the right material. Morning came as the other's started to wake from there slumber Hinata was the first as she looked up wondering were Naruto was she looked to see Sakura there with her hair again all over the place as She said to Sakura,

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura looked over at Hinata shaking her head no and responded.

"I didn't see him since I went to bed." There Hinata started to look scared as she started to yell out Naruto's name out as load as she could but all that she heard was her voice echoing in the forest returning to her she then was getting ready to grab one of the touches to run out to try and find her hoping that she wasn't too late. Sakura moved in front of her saying

"Stop he'll come back. He normally acts this way when he's restless." Hinata didn't bother to listen and just tried pushing her to the side but Sakura wouldn't budge as she said to the blonde woman.

"What's your problem he's coming back that Idiot alw-." Suddenly Sakura Felt a sharp sting as she realized what happen Hinata had just back handed her. Sakura then looked at her and yelled at her,

"What was that for?!" Sakura looked like she was having some tear's pouring out of her eyes as she responded to her,

"Don't you fucking care Naruto's out in the forest with a damn Wendigo!" Sakura didn't show emotion as she responded

"I care why wouldn't, I care."

"Well you sure don't show it you act like a bitch to him even when he's just having some fun with you." Sakura looked like she was getting ready to hit her but all she said in a slightly less calmed voice,

"Listen here Simone He may be a pain in my ass he might be a jerk at time were I Just want to punch him. But you want to know what he's like my brother and no one will mess with him you might have known him for a couple of weeks but I've known him a lot longer and when I say he's going to be ok I MEAN IT. SO DON'T EVER THINK IM NEVER GOING TO CARE FOR Naruto HE IS MY STEP-BROTHER NO HE IS MY FRIEND… No he's my Brother."

There was a moment of silence none of them notice that Naruto was coming up, or that he heard what she said about him he felt touched that she even said that he wanted to give her a hug almost but he decided not to ruin the moment and said to them,

"Hay guy sorry I had to find something's took me a while to find it." He then gave a Wolf-like grin looking at the two, Sakura returned to her annoyed expression while Hinata looked happy, Soon they took a look seeing what he had to get that was so important that he had to risk getting killed for it. Naruto looked at them as he passed them his shirt saying

"Rip this in straight line's we don't need any of it uneven I'll tell you when where done got that?"

He then began to move the different wood's in a certain order holding them close together as he Moved his hand the two woman passed him the first piece of ripped clothing and he started to tie it over the set of stick nice and tight beginning with the center as they passed him more each second they started to know what he was making at least as far as they were concerned what it could be. Naruto soon began to bent it ever so slightly just enough that it wouldn't break but it could be pulled as he took the last piece of his own clothing tying on to each end and staring to move them closer ever so gently. When he completed that he pulled it back letting go of it as it recoiled perfectly in place. Naruto had a smile look at it. He then showed it to them as they looked to see that it was a bow combining the wood of other types like from that one area and Hinata said

"What are we going to do with a bow Naruto?" He looked at her as he said to the lovely woman

"We're going to use these agents the Wendigo." He smiled as he gave a toss over to Sakura who barley caught it, she looked at him wondering if he was going a little mad from the lack of sleep as he looked at her he must have known as he said to her,

"I'm not going mad this will work I promise we just need to make some arrow's." there He pointed Sakura and Hinata over to the tree behind them and they got at least a couple of straight long stick's Naruto held them in his head when suddenly they heard Zabuzza's voice it was almost quiet as he was barely able to talk he said

"I might have something to help you guy's it's in my coat over there ahh." He then stopped talking and Naruto moved over to where he was seeing what he was talking about and when he went through his pockets he found what looked like a couple of bottles of alcohol he opened it taking a whiff that said before closing it up.

"Hmm Whiskey." He looked over at him wondering why he would have this on him and hadn't even drunk a drop at it. He might have been able to feel a little bit calmer. There he looked in Zabuzza's eyes they held sadness and regret in them, he could have asked but he could tell slightly it was a bit of a touch story but before he could leave he heard Zabuzza say

"After Kali my daughter went missing and the police said that she was most likely dead I went into a great depression and started to drink all my problems away soon I would be drunk all the time. I'm lucky that Tori was there for me after I lost my marriage, She's the only thing that kept me from losing my job and sobering up."

Naruto looked at him and knew he was a good person just a victim of horrible tragedy and he jousted hoped that he could be able to save tori and get Zabuzza and the other out alive even if it meant loosening his own life to helping him.

Cuauhtémoc looked over at the three saying "get ready were leaving in half hour." They gave him a nod as Naruto started making the arrows as fast as he could not wanting to waste time he moved the end sharp and smoothed the body around making sure that it wouldn't cause a splinter which would be difficult to shoot, soon time passed and the half-hour was over and they had all their stuff ready they looked over at Zabuzza who had Tink body close laying outside the tent but within his sight he looked nerves since he would be left alone with a dead body. Naruto then reached into his pocket passing him one of his knives as he did Naruto said to him,

"It might not be much but it should help you a bit."

Zabuzza simply nodded at him not saying a word taking the knife in his hand holding it close to him as he watched them walk into the distant. Naruto watched as they followed the guide looking as he went into the density of the wood's he looked to see he wasn't being bothered from the wood's like they were before he watched as they limb's seemed to move out of his way for him Naruto had his sword upshifted as he was cutting the limbs as they seemed to have mixed feelings for him, and the other he simply waked then off as he broke some of the brush he had to be careful as he struck the branches felt strong as they weren't breaking as easily as they should have it was almost like they were trying to break the sword the best they could. He kept moving over faster as Hinata held the burning torch in her hand Sakura holding the bow and one of the arrow's it didn't have the bottle of whiskey yet, they watched as they moved forward they could hear a slight growl like one of the wolves, Then the sound of a Hinata crowing into the distant. He watched as they moved closer the trees began to die almost as they lost more and more leave's Suddenly Naruto watched as Cuauhtémoc stopped in his tracks and turned over to them and said slightly disturbed but also relax.

"This is as Far as I'm able to take you the cave is over the corner I will return to check on the one with the hurt leg."

There he started to almost vanish as a small silver fog consumed his whole body, Naruto looked at him before he finally disappeared and said in a grunt.

"Thanks fallen bird thanks for all the help." It was a bit of sarcasm as they continued to follow where he told them where the cave had to have been a fog rolled over them but they were able to see through it thanks to the fire that Hinata had on her they looked to see the cave coming into the distant, it was exactly like the one in his vision and he knew what was in there he just had to make sure he wouldn't get lose there he looked at them as he asked,

"You two sure you want to go in here?" they looked at him as Hinata the first to speck said

"I'm with you all the way Babe."

She had a look of determination as she moved closer to him and soon Sakura who rolled her eyes also commented,

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily dork fish." He gave a chuckle as it was a while since she even called him that and soon they walked into the descent of the cave with only fire to light their way. Naruto began to remember quickly that this place as actually a huge maze when they first moved into the area and found a fork in there way Naruto couldn't tell which would be the right way to go but then as he looked at the wall he saw that pone of the side had a deep claw mark coming from the side and he pointed the way to them saying

"The creature is this way." He pointed into the direction as they started to walk Sakura then said

"Naruto do you notice how this cave is shaped this isn't normal the walls are to handmade. " Naruto heard this and also started to notice it as well he suddenly looked back at Sakura and said,

"You're right this isn't any normal cave it's too smooth I think it's a miner's cave." The continued walking being a bit more careful they didn't know what type of thing the people were mining for so they had to be careful as Naruto started moving he then suddenly Tripped over landing on his Face he felt his face hit the dirt and raised his head to see what he had tripped over and saw the steal rail poking out of the ground it was corroded from time, There Naruto stopped up pointing into the direction where they were heading to he was slowly remembering where he was going to know there as he looked seeing another pathway he notice more of the claw marks they looked more fresher then from before Hinata was getting ready to walk in there Torch first when he started to smell a strange scent it was almost like rotten egg's he then thought to himself.

"Why would a room smell like rotten eggs?"

There suddenly it hit him and he moved over fast grabbing Hinata from her arm pulling her into his strong chest as he looked in her eyes. Sakura looked at the two and she then asked,

"What was that for Naruto that the way to the beast." Naruto shook his head as he responded to her and said,

"I don't think so smell the air what do you smell that?" there she raised her noise in the air smelling and nudged her shoulder,

"It's just rotten eggs what the… it's me Zabuzza." She looked at Naruto with the realization and took the torch out from Hinata's hand and put it out just enough that they could be able to relight it if they needed to she then grabbed them and they started to walk back in the direction they looked and saw that is was somehow illuminated on the ceiling they looked as it wasn't something they had ever seen and Hinata asked

"How is this possible their power here? No minor would risk a spark and cause and explosion if this is really ."

Naruto looked over to Sakura wondering if she had the answer but it looked like she didn't they moved closer down the way with nothing but the mysterious light guiding them for now they moved their remaining clothing over their mouth so they wouldn't inhale any of the dangerous gas. They moved deeper as they notice that this had to have been the oldest part of the cave as it had vine's starting to grow up the wall's Naruto kept Hinata close since she didn't have anything to protect her, He move the blade in front of them, ready to strike at any time they see anything move, soon they heard a powerful growl come down near them as they could tell they were getting close Naruto soon began to hear a familiar voice screaming he realized that they were the screams of that kid he saw in his vision being ripped apart and he knew it was almost over by the way it was sounding and knew it was coming and he whispered in Sakuraes ear something and she gave a nod as she passed him the bow and arrow and Took Hinata into a different direction Naruto stood there watching as he pulled out one of the arrow's that had the alcohol and started to walk further into the direction of the faint scream.

He walked closer as he knew where he was now he was in the pure center of this area and as he pulled the bow back slightly holding the arrow steadily in his right hand with three finger he looked into the distant and moved into the entrance he saw the dead-like monster moving his head up in the air as it was smelling his it gave a smile as if he knew that Naruto was his next meal when he was hungry again which god only knows. Naruto pulled the quiver back and soon as he saw it near the beast heart he shot it as fast as it would allow him.

As he lit an shot the arrow straight at the beast he felt he was close to hitting it, but as the flaming arrow was about to hit the creature it manage to move out of the way moving faster at Naruto this wasn't good as he started to run as he pulled out another arrow that wasn't with whisky he shit it at the creature but the thing managed to grab it with his hand and snapped it like the twig it was Naruto was getting more nervous as he had to keep running he looked seeing what was around him and he decided to try again he moved the bow and another arrow hitting it in a angle it Rica shaded around the areas it move up then down left right till it was at his back and hit the creature in the back of its leg but the Wendigo didn't seem to care about it But Naruto gave a smirk as he said to himself,

"So you can't see it come you can't dodge it." Soon Naruto pulled out the last of his arrow's with the alcohol and moved fast as he moved it into another direction he looked at it was about to hit him in the back he knew that he was going to get this beast. As it was about an inch from its back the Wendigo moved its hand back catching the thing and holing it before throwing it to the side. Naruto couldn't believe it he thought he had him this time and the only thing that he could think about know that the thing was coming at him was one thing and that was…RUN! He moved as fast as his legs would let him as he looked to see the entrance with mZabuzzae and he was just praying that Plan be would work he moved threw it fast not even bothering to cover his mouth he moved out fast as he saw Sakura Closing the entrance with a cave and Naruto moved fast helping her he moved over as she had a small string in her hand and then with a great thrust pulled it and then they heard a load and powerful explosion that almost threw them into the opposite direction Naruto landed on Sakura for a second as they tried to catch their breath soon when they realized the position they were in instantly jumped off each other. They brushed off the degree of rock and dirt. They looked at each other and Naruto said to his sister,

"You ok Sakura?" she simply responded

"I will be when that thing is dead." They them over seeing that the rock was completely destroyed from the explosion and they looked to see the other side was caved in with more rock and when they looked to see where the beast was all they saw was a corps burning as it shrieked in pure pain. It looked at Naruto as it made a motion trying to reach at him but Naruto kicked it aside as it laid on the ground dyeing as it turned into dust. Naruto looked at it for a few more minute before they were getting ready to leave but he heard in whisper just barely able to hear it a old man's voice saying

"Thank you." He turned to see where it was but all he saw was the ashes of the Wendigo. There the two walk out of the cave and they looked to see that Hinata was standing there with what looked to be a little girl and Tori, she was holding her as the girl was crying in Hinata's chest screaming she wanted her mommy, she looked like she was around five year's old and was there for a long time and he went up to her saying

"Hi there what's your name?" he spoke in a calm voice as he looked at her and she nodded with a sniffle

"I'm Kali, Kali Miller." As Naruto heard this he gave a smile knowing that she would be just fine and said

"Well Kali I think I know someone that it happy to see you just come with us he's going to be happy to see you." She simply nodded as she Held onto Hinata even closer not willing to let her go and there the two started walking back to camp.

_**well to you reader im glad you like reading i respect this now review is all i ask and also know this is for the honor to the 15 year old kid that has not only the heart of naruto in him but also his spirit.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**well this is thte last chapter and i hope you liked it the next will involve the civil war of our great nation now you wonder how the three will survive that hell hold**

Chapter 12: The Alpha Spirit Wolf

They soon made it back to the camp, it felt a lot quicker than when they tried getting back down there haku moved around them with pure speed she was going on hyper drive, trying to enjoy all she could as Narutolooked at her and said;

"Cool down how long were you in there kid." She stopped and looked at him with these big cute eyes and a smile as she looked at her fingers and brought out four fingers. As she then said,

"This many months. The scary thing tried to give me all this food like that witch did to thought children in the story." Narutolooked at her and notice that she was slightly heavy for a someone her age and simply nodded and as they moved close to the camp and seeing that the fire was almost gone they moved closer to make sure that Zabuzza was safe they moved looking at him he was sitting there holding the knife close to him in a threatening position he looked like he was trying to defend himself he soon looked to see Kaila and with that he dropped the weapon and his eyes started to water up with as he began to cry he then said with great Joy.

"haku is that you? Is it really you?!" Right there haku started running straight to her with great speed as she moved over the fire not even looking as she jumped over the fire and moved straight on her as she did she was screaming so load that she could have woken the dead if she desired

"DADDDYYYY!" and moved onto him hitting the broken part of his leg he looked like he was in pain but refused to say anything as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled saying, "I've missed you so much pumpkin. But what happen why are you here?" she looked at him and said

"I'm sowrry but I got so mad when you didn't let me go over to Isabelle house that I decided to walk by myself then I started to hear this terrible growling like a monster and the next thing I knew I'm in a dirty cave being feed dead thing's I was so scared." She then moved into his chest crying loader, He started rubbed her back as he started to cry so much which she then notice and said

"Daddy why are you crying you never cry. Not even when grandpa died." He simply looked at her and said

"I'm crying because I'm happy I thought I lost you forever." He then pulled her closer kissing her forehead. Narutomoved next to Hinata and held her close as he watched the two having a father daughter moment and smiled knowing he was able to do something and then something hit him and he had to ask Hinata.

"What happen to tori she never came out with you?" he had a feeling he knew what was she was going to say but wanted to make sure that it came from her mouth. Hinata moved her head down looking sad and responded to him with a suddenly down voice,

"I was too late when I made it she was already gone the Wendigo didn't eat her he tortured her till she was nothing and she simply lost her will she looked like someone after a lion attack." Narutowas almost right but he knew that even with this going on he still had to make sure that one more promise was kept and said to Zabuzza

"Where the guide at Zabuzza?" Zabuzza looked over at Narutosaying,

"He said he needed to find some supplies he be back soon that was shortly a half hour ago." Narutowas wondering where the man could be at and soon his answer was given to him as he heard the cracking of the bushes and saw that he was coming out he had what looked like a bag filled with herbs and plants. He dropped it down and said to them

"It's time to take you home. This ritual will be able to take most of you back to the world of man." As Sakura heard that she knew something was wrong and said

"What do you mean most of us?" he gave her a look of disappointed look and said

"In order for the ritual to be able to work I need one other person to help me keep the portal up but once one of us stop the portal will close I'm sorry but it's the only way." They had a shock look hearing that knowing that in order for the rest to escape one had to give up their right to leave it seemed unfair and soon they heard a voice come behind him saying

"I'll do it." They turned around and it was Zabuzza he manage to stand up trying to hide the pain that was surging through him and said,

"I'll Stay behind you guys go take haku that's all I ask make sure she gets to her mother just do that for me." Narutolooked at him with a shocked look and said

"Why the heck would you want to stay I thought you wanted out?" Zabuzza looked at him and simply said

"I just have two it's my fault that everyone is even here I only thought of myself and suggested the land so it's my fault that where here, I disturbed the land so this might be my only way of redemption so do this." Narutolooked at him and he then said trying to change the man's mind.

"No you have a family you've suffered enough we can figure out a way." Narutomoved close to the man but right there he moved punching Narutoas hard as he could looking at him saying

"I've never done anything good in my life the only thing that was good was making haku and look what happen she could have died so let me do this or I swear I will knock your ass out and have them take you out got it." Narutorubbed his head and knew that he wasn't going to be able to deny him his wish and simply nodded they looked over at Cuauhtémoc who was getting a fire started and dropping the herbs in their each making a new sent he then moved next to Zabuzza and there he started to show him the moves for the ritual's and said out load into the air.

"We call on the spirits to let these four enter into the world of the land allow them to make it threw and free them from are world they hold into us the right under the clan of the crow free them from me as I and my fellow person make this ritual whole they are the innocent." There after a couple of second Zabuzza joined in and repeated the line they kept calling it out,

There they started making movement's Zabuzza was doing the best he could without moving his leg he felt the flow as he used his better leg making the twist they were almost in slinked nothing was don't my mistake as they did this a portal of some kind was coming ahead of them. Narutowas getting ready to move when suddenly they were hearing a howl come from all around them it was strong it was powerful it was the wolves and it sounded like there was a lot of them and they were coming close they watched as they moved closer to them their teeth baring as they knew they were trying to leave Narutoand the other's looked and Narutotold Sakura this simply

"Get haku out of here threw the portal now!" she nodded as they ran out their Narutolooked as Hinata stayed there and he looked at her saying

"Get out of here Hinata just do it I'll hold them back." She refused to listen to him as she moved next to him pulling out the blow dart gun for the first time he actually wonder where she had that thing. And she said to him

"I'm not leaving you behind Naruto if you're going to stay here I'm staying with you." Naruto was surprised and amazed that she was doing this and he then said to her

"Why I mean I'm nothing truly special just please go I don't want anything you happen to you." As he finished a wolf jumped at him and he punched it hard throwing it back a few feet it was down for a minute as it was getting burned from the silver ring. Hinata then took a deep breath hitting one of the wolves knocking it out with the blowfish poison tip and then said,

"Because Narutoyour special I see it in you and I love you." As he heard that his heart was racing fast and smiled he then pulled out the sword that was acting different it was almost pulsing and he started slashing at a few wolves that was jumping at them it knocked them back and somehow they were turning back into there human form there body just up this scared the other wolves as they stared to run. As they left Narutopulled Hinata into a kiss with pure passion they stayed that way for about a minute but some suddenly they were hearing a growl that interrupted them and they looked to see that there was two more wolves One of them was heading right at Zabuzza Biting him in his leg as that happen Zabuzza screamed in pain as he went down the portal was shutting down slowly and The two started to run right threw it as fast as they could they felt a huge rush of light strike into them as they moved back into the darkness they looked up and saw that they were in the darkness but this time they weren't trapped in a forest they were near the construction site, they looked up into the sky seeing if they could recognize any of the constellations and there they notice that it was currently a full moon this was something that they were surprised about and there they moved over walking as the two were seeing if they could find Sakura and little haku was they hoped that they weren't lost and then started moving and soon they looked to see that the construction sight the building was almost completed how long were they in the spirit world that's what Narutowas wondering. He looked over at Hinata and soon they looked seeing Sakura there standing she was smiling slightly holding the little girl that looked like she was sleeping peacefully in her arm's then looked seeing the body of tink staying there as it looked almost like it was peaceful Narutosmiled as he then said to them,

"It's over finally." Suddenly they heard a load growl come around them it was coming closer and this one was familiar it was the same Growl Narutohad been listening to in his dream's. The beast it was coming behind them they looked to see what it was, they looked at first it looked like it was one of the wolves that they had seen in the spirit world but this one was different as it began to rise onto its hind corners as it started to rise almost like a man its legs extended as it look over at Narutohe looked at its eyes they were a yellowish amber but for a second it looked like they were human, it gave a early growl as it moved closer to them it started to looked more like man then wolf the only thing that kept it from was its ears being on its head the silver fur that consumed around it's body, Narutothen notice that there was something around the creature's neck it looked like a Nickolas the same kind that was around Billy's neck, Narutogave him a glaring look as he moved in his hand pulling some of the silver that he had collected looking at the beast and as he moved from the others with a slight smile said,

"Here little buddy I got something special for you." He then moved his fist fast and aiming it straight at the creature's chest the special metal moved quickly at The wolf as it hit him the creature looked at him as the metal looked like it wasn't even effected at all simply glaring at him with a look that must have meant.

"Did you just try and throw silver at me!" there the wolf growled at him and Narutocould say the only thing that came to his mind and that was,

"Oh Shit." He then started to run knowing that he was in big trouble Sakura looked at him as he was being chased and said to him,

"Use the silver NarutoUse the silver." Narutocouldn't help but give her a cold stare as he moved passed her with the giant wolf looking at him and said

"No you don't think I didn't try that." Narutokept moving as he pulled out the sword again looking at the beast he was hoping that the weapon would do that trick that it did before, the creature was moving close to him as it was raising its paw up extending a set of sharp claws that gleamed in the light it started to move as it was ready to slash down on Narutobut as it was about to happen Something manage to hit the creature with a heave object and Narutoheard Sakura's Voice as she yelled out,

"HAY YOU STUPID MUTT COME HERE AND GET SOME." The beast looked back as Narutosaw that Sakura was standing near the entrance of the constructed building holding rocks as she threw them at the wolf. The wolf gave her a menacing look as it was moved over to her as it began to bare it's sharp teeth, She had a nervous look as she knew started to run inside the building kicking it open Breaking it fast as she started running there Narutowatched this and was looking angry as he looked and trying to think of how to stop it Hinata then yelled out to him,

"It's trying to protect the land remember what Bella said it's trying to protect the land!" Narutoheard that and suddenly the building started to make sense to him. He looked for something anything that could be able to destroy the building and there he looked and saw the Camaro. He had a dark smirk as he said out load

"Sakura you're so going to hate me for this." He moved over to the care breaking the window open as he got there the alarm going off he didn't care as he started to hot wire the engine, Soon after few second's the wire's began to spark up fast and he said to him self

"Yes" He moved in the seat as he started to floor the pedal and watched as the wheels moved in the back as he waited for the right second and moved it out of gear and started to floor the gas at great speed heading over to the gm. Building he closed his eyes slightly as he moved faster knowing what he was about to do was highly stupid and very dangerous; he was going at least over eighty-eight mile per hour and switching it into fifth gear he watched as he moved near the entrance and was slamming straight in there he felt a great rush go threw him as the carcould of the wall's breaking agents the car he looked as the he moved the car right through each of the arches that was holding it up going threw it easy and soon he looked to see Sakura in the of one of the rooms the wolf keeping her there this almost caused him his eyes to looked red as he saw the creature moving its claws back getting ready to strike. Narutowatched this as he made sure that the car was going as fast as he could and then jumped out of it tucking his legs and moved over looking at the beast as he jumped off the ground running at it but it was slightly too late as when he got there the creature moved its claws slashing Sakura right in her chest causing her to bleed harder Sakura screamed out in pain as it happen and Narutomoved there as fast as his feet would let him and as he was a foot from it he jumped in the air kicking it right in its head the beast looked at him with pure hatred and started to growl Narutothen said as he finally got the beast attention,

"Sakura get out of here now!" She nodded not even going to fight him on this as she ran out threw the car shaped hole and right there Narutolooked at the wolf and said

"Well now wolf I can understand attacking me but when you attack my family that's when I get mad."

Narutothen started moving his blade at the creature swinging it toward its chest as he had a good shot and the wolf tried to move at him fast but wasn't able too, it howled in pain as it was being affected by the weapon and there it swiped it out of his hand Narutowas hearing the building collapse and he knew what he was going to do he moved his hand's into fist as he didn't have his weapon and started punching the creature in any place he was able to first aiming at its gut's, hitting them as hard as it could but it didn't work it looked at him the debree falling around him the wolf moved its claws slashing at him but Narutoquickly moved his hand in a circular motion moving it out of the way, he kept moving the his arm moving his face at its noise but the creature moved his hand over that and all he did was hit the creature wrist but soon it moved fast grabbing his hand's sinking its fangs in his flesh Narutoscreamed in pain as he kicked the creature knocking it into the wall Narutolooked seeing the building was about to collapse on them both he was ready for death and was going to except it but he wasn't going to stop until he took the thing with him he moved fast grabbing the beast around its waist pulling it over a giant metal rebar fell down on them he moved it as he saw as more was landing on them He looked into the sky watching the full moon rise over him he was feeling more pain then he did in his entire life but he was also calming down as he knew that he was doing the right thing as he was about to pass out. He looked seeing the wolf there it was trying its best to getting the steel bars off itself but it was unable and it was howling in pain Narutogave a smile as he closed his eyes. The last words he said before passing out was,

"Hinata."

Hinata watched as the building was collapsing down on its self as she looked at the entrance hopping that Narutowas going to come out she watched as smoke came out seeing a figure was coming out and as it emerged she looked to see it was just Sakura she looked like she was about to cry and ran up to the black haired woman and said

"Narutois he coming tell me he is."

Sakura gave her a sad look as she shook her head and right there Hinata brought Sakura in for a hug crying as hard as her tears came. Sakura simply let her do it not even trying to push her off, Sakura even wanted to cry but she knew that she couldn't and pulled out one of the phones. Sakura hit the speed dial and started to call S.U.P. After about an hour a giant vehicles were coming in most of the people that were standing there were in has make suits and black suits they looked over examining the area checking out random area's there Hinata and Sakura were watching as a group of extremely giant mole like creatures were digging the building up from the ground trying to move all the thing out of the way they were sniffing in the ground as they watched Shaggy came close to them wearing a black over coat that was covering his body and face he then said to them

"Don't worries the Talpa species might be blind but they are great tracker they will get Narutoout of there and we can see how much of him is still in place."

Sakura still didn't feel comfirible thinking of what might happen with Narutoafter a couple of second the giant mole's raised their head up and started to give a soft growl as they moved their head looking over at Shaggy and the two woman. Shaggy gave them a nod as the two female's started running right at the location the creature moved out of the way Sakura and Hinata looked as Narutowas laying under some gravel he was still out of it but he looked like he was still breathing his arm was still pinned down under a rebar they watched as he was moving but his whole arm was under it he opened his eyes barley and then said in a low voice,

"Well i must be alive because With Sakura here i can't be in Heaven and Hinata here I can't be in Hell here." Hinata gave her a smile as she laughed at the failed attempt at a Joke and Sakura rolled her eyes wanting to slug him a bit with the bad joke but figure he was in enough pain. He looked at them for a few seconds as he closed his eyes falling back unconscious Shaggy moved over picking the steal bar like it was nothing looking at them as they gave him an funny look he moved the bar over to the side and there Hinata and Sakura looked over seeing that right next to Narutowas a different figure he was pretty much butt naked lying face down Sakura was almost covering her eyes as they looked realized with the long hair, dark skin they didn't need to see his face to realize who that was it was Billy he was laying there as he made a grown he was mumbling as he tried to move but he wasn't able to, he was openly able to raise his head up saying

"I can't feel my legs I can't feel my legs."

They looked to see if they could find the charm was gone destroyed from the impact it looked like.

Hours later as they sun hit Narutoin the face he managed to wake up from being unconscious again this time he looked like he was finally able to stay up on his own he looked were the sun was it looked like it was close to dawn and he raised his head up looking to see that most of the building was gone he then looked to see that sitting next to him not even moving out of place was Hinata she looked at him with a smile as she moved in giving him a hug, he Felt a slight pain again but it was a good type of pain as he felt almost numb and was proceeding to give her a hug but as he tried to wrap his arms around the blonde haired beaut he only managed to get one around her he looked almost wondering as he looked back at her getting ready to ask her what was going on but all she did was give him a sad look as she said

"There wasn't anything they could do to help you Narutothey had to remove it from your shoulder I am sorry."

Narutothen moved to see if what she said was right and there he looked to see that his arms wasn't there all he saw was the small metallic cylinder that was formed around the base of his shoulder he then said to her,

"What's this Rave?" but she didn't answer him as Shaggy and Amber started to walk in the small tent and there Amber said to them,

"Well that will be where him and shaggy will be working on S.U.P newest project something as you kids would say Steam punking it." Narutolooked at her till he realized what she said and Nodded at her She gave them a happy look well the best she could she only moved one side of her face in a smiling pose as well as keep her serious pose and said to the two

"Well good job on your three first missions not every day a S.U.P agent breaks into the spirit world and takes down two monsters in the amount of time but next time something like this happens." She them moved over to Narutoand gave him a firm slap in the back of the head before continuing what she was saying,

"Call us we don't need to make some excuse why you're dead the whole drinking and driving thing is getting old." Narutorubbed his head and looked at her before giving a chuckle and replying to her,

"Who knows Boss." There she walked out of the tent leaving Shaggy behind. He looked at him and said

"You're journey is beginning but this isn't the only thing you're going to have to worry about there are thing much more dangerous than a simple spirit wolf." He walked out of the tent and Narutolooked at Hinata wondering what he could possibly meant, There He looked over at Hinata and smiled knowing that they had finally done it and he could take a good Rest, Soon Sakura came in and with a sad look saying to him,

"Well Narutowe only have one thing Left to do." Narutoremember as he looked at his hand of the newly forming scare nodded he still had to tell Bella Family of her death,

He walked down to the reservation was warring a black suit and with some of S.U.P technology he looked about twenty years older with some Grey hair wearing a temporary prosthetic he walked up to the door looking at it he knocked on it as he waited for the answer and after a few second The door was answered by Billy he was not sitting in a wheelchair, after the incident Narutowas told that they erased his memories and told him he was in a horrible accident were his spine was so snapped that he may never walk again he looked at him as he said

"Yes sir is there a problem?" Narutotried the best he could not sheading a tear as he told him about Belle showing her a picture and watching as the brother himself was started to cry holding his head as he heard about what happen too his sister well not the whole truth just that she was in a horrible accident that broke her neck, He let him cry out hard as his family came hearing the news it Just hurt Narutoseeing them in pain and there he walked away back to the Demon, who was having a angry looking Sakura after she saw the condition her car was in knowing that it couldn't be repaired, As he looked back around the place one last time he thought he saw two thing for a second one of them a native American man in traditional clothing the other a simple silver furred wolf that looked at him bowing in respect, he watched them for a second as a fog roamed over them and then they were gone, Hinata was a little ahead as she was dropping haku off at her mother they needed to make sure they kept her safe making sure they kept there promise to Zabuzza that was the least they could do for him.

"Come on Narutowe don't have all day."

Narutolooked at her and simply said,

"I'm coming Sakura and you better not screw up my car just because I might have only one arm but it doesn't give you a free control over my car got it!"

There he walked to the demon he fell asleep almost instantly going as he sat into the demon passenger side there as they were getting ready for home were they could probably get some peace and quiet and maybe even get some rest. He felt they deserved it

The End?


End file.
